


the Overqualified Manservant

by olddogswhiskeyandwatermalonwine



Series: The Once and Future Prat King and his Idiot Emrys [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arthur misses his bubble, BAMF Hunith (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Overprotective Knights, overprotective Arthur, slowly but surely Merlin pushes Arthur definition of sane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olddogswhiskeyandwatermalonwine/pseuds/olddogswhiskeyandwatermalonwine
Summary: throughout Merlin's first years as a manservant, Arthur realizes that Merlin is drastically overqualified. this is a journey of Arthur and the knight discovering more and more of Merlin's talents.the major events in Camelot will be referenced, but this is more about the daily shenanigans.
Series: The Once and Future Prat King and his Idiot Emrys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581748
Comments: 58
Kudos: 457





	1. The Physician Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the king appointed Merlin as the Princes Manservant in front of the entire court nobody bothered to ask if Merlin already has a job.  
> something that Arthur and the knights are not in a hurry to admit has taken them far to long to realize, also what it means to them.

Ever since Merlin stumbled into my employment nothing was ever the same. The only reason the idiot even got the job was because he saved my life. Talk about humiliating!

I, Arthur Pendragon, crown prince, Prime Alpha, and first knight, owe my life to a klutz of an Omega from some village no one heard of. Off course it had to be the same insufferable idiot I had the verbal sparring with the day before. The first week we were at a standoff, I was doing everything I can to get him to quit (within acceptable limits I suppose…) and the idiot was performing his job with just enough insolence that any complain I made proves me to be the prat he claimed I was. Safe to say, it was a nightmare.

Then the tournament happened, I was competing, Merlin was running around showing up only when he really had to, though I must admit everything was done to a T. Off course considering Merlin was involved there had to be trouble. He accused a knight of using sorcery to cheat, and I believed, then I proceeded to get humiliated in front of the entire court, which lead to me firing Merlin, who oddly was both offended and pleased. During my dual with Valiant snakes came out of his shield, both Merlin and I were vindicated about the sorcery accusation, I proceeded to win, and he looked smug. Despite everything I was taught, I knew well enough to admit I was wrong and apologized, Merlin being Merlin did not take advantage of it and merely demanded I now owe him a drink. So, I proceeded to give him his list of chores for the following day. He actually had the nerve to look affronted. As odd as it was, we seemed to find a way to work with each other, kinda...

It was clear he had no idea how to be a manservant, or at the least walk without falling, and the endless chatter never stops. Never in my life have I been woken to such an absurd string of greetings; Rise and shine, Shake a leg, up and at ’em. Seriously, where does he come up with those things. Is this an Omega thing? a country thing? a Merlin thing? what is it??? And then he goes on and on blabbering about nothing throughout the entire morning. For the love of Camelot, shut up! 

I’ll say that about the boy, he does know how to draw the perfect bath, a skill that I will never to take for granted ever again. I never know what oils he uses, but they always seemed to be exactly what I needed. Ever since the klutz came to work for me, I had never had a bath that has not improved my wellbeing in one way or another. 4 day ago, I returned from a busy evening patrol, my whole body was bruised, after half a candle mark soaking in the steaming water, my muscles were soothed. And don’t get me started about the sweet-smelling oils he uses on days my father tares me a new one. Though I did have to get used to drying and dressing my-self. 

After the scene merlin made that first morning, I rather not ask for any assistance, ever again. Here I was standing there in my small cloth and Merlin just looking anywhere else asking what’s wrong?

“well, you’re supposed to help me dress” seriously what’s wrong with him.

“I’m supposed to what now?” he actually looked panicked. 

“Come on Merlin, I have places to be” why is he turning away?

“no thank you!” why has he left the room “call me when your properly dressed!” he yelled through the door. Only after I opened the door fully dressed, he agreed to come back into the room. He then carried on to give a speech clarifying how as a functioning adult I should be able to dress myself and any involvement by him that does not include a solid medical reason involves a level of intimacy that is beyond what he finds acceptable. 

It’s safe to say I did not want to repeat that experience. The issue that arisen has got me thinking about our situation. Before Merlin all my menservants were either alphas, or betas, he is an omega. Moreover, they all had prior experience as servants, it doesn’t take a genius to know he had none. Even the king appointing him was a problem, by the time father realized he appointed an unmated omega to his unmated alpha prince the damage was already done. So now he needs to learn his job while I need to remember that there are some duties, I should probably not require of him. Safe to say it is confusing.

One of the daily issues is Merlin’s presence at the training grounds. All the knights are Alphas, few are betas and even then, it’s only because they are from prominent families. Having an omega in the middle of all that hostile competitiveness did not feel like a wise decision. Well, at least not until todays incident. 

The morning training were starting as usual, everyone was warming up, squires were spreading the training weapons according to instruction, and then merlin arrived with the water skins. He always received a reproachful look from the rest of the knights, though it did not seem to bother him, as everyone were taking their positions, he maid himself useful by working on my weapons.

Everyone divided into pairs and started sparring, in the meanwhile I was passing between them giving remarks. I didn’t actually saw what happened, but a cry came from Lamorak and Bors was on the ground. Before I even managed to do anything Lamorak was shoved aside and Merlin was over Bors treating him.

“step aside, you idiot I need to look over him” I immediately said, the last thing I needed was for him to cause more damage while trying to play hero.

“What you need is to call Gaius and inform him to bring the Gingko based potion, in the first response bag. Bors is clearly having raspatory issues and according to coloration I’m fairly certain low blood pressure” he said confidently while repositioning Bors and checking his head. I didn’t know about the potion, but regardless we do need to call Gaius, besides he does seem to know what he is doing, so the rest of knights and I did as he said and gave him space to work. When Gaius showed it seemed the two work like a teem without real practice, Merlin quickly stepped aside to allow Gaius access, and he moved on to care for Lamorak’s bloodied arm. In no time Bors was put on a stretch to be carried to Physician chambers, and Lamorak after being treated by Merlin and looked over by Gaius received clear follow up instructions and was left to carry on. 

During launch I had a different servant attend to me, he was quiet and respectful beta, just how things should be. So, I ate a few bites and left to see how Bors was doing and where is my new manservant hiding. 

When I entered the physician chambers what I saw was different then normal. Normally Gaius would be running around his patient. What I saw instead was Gaius standing next to the worktable brewing things while instructing Merlin between 6 different patients cots. I was dizzy just by looking at him. It was clear they were busy, so I figured I’ll ask about Bors later, also Merlin seemed to be better utilized here. 

When I came back in the afternoon Gaius was there monitoring the patients while Merlin was nowhere to be seen.

“ ahh, sire, I have been expecting you” he said while examining a sleeping patient.

“Hello Gaius, could you please let me know what about Bors” I couldn’t really see him anywhere and for the most part was hopeful he was released back to his chambers. 

“well, sir Bors seemed to manage to catch the same illness that bothering many in the upper town. Merlin and I have managed to isolate the source so we don’t predict it will continue to spread.” He said nonchalantly. “considering his reaction was slightly less violent then the rest I sent him to his chambers under Merlin’s care. I hope you don’t mind but I have informed the steward that you will need a different servant for the next 3 days. 

“Gaius, are you telling me you sent an Omega to spend the next 3 days in the Knights quarters?” is he becoming senile?

“I’m informing you that I sent my apprentice to monitor a patient, one out of 7 Merlin will be running between, if you have an issue with him being an Omega, you can feel safe in the knowledge Leon has already outlined a rotation of beta guards escorting him between the patients day and night.” He seemed amused, why is the old an amused? There is nothing to be amused about!

“very well, is this contagious or can I visit sir Bors” I’m assuming not since he was sent to his quarters, but better safe than sorry.

“not at all sire, if your headed that way I have a few potions I would appreciate if you could give Merlin. Their finally brewed and it would save time” he didn’t even wait for a response, he simply packed them, gave them to me, an sent me away with one slightly raised eyebrow. How does he do that? Even the king can’t command me so easily!

As I was walking towards the knight’s quarters, I realized Gaius called Merlin his apprentice, how long has he been apprenticing with Gaius? he must be skilled if Gaius trusts him with the care of the patients on his own. Why hasn’t he told me. 

When I arrived at the knights’ chambers, I was once again surprised, confused, whatever else it was to not really be sure what is going on. Geraint, the most stubborn alpha I have ever come across, the one who views a broken leg as a slight inconvenience, was sitting at a cot across from Bors with his arm in a sling and his leg raised. Not once complaining. In the meanwhile, Merlin was next to Bors doing whatever it is he is supposed to do. When a servant brought dinner, Geraint was about to rise to the table only to receive a growl from Merlin and flinching back to the cot. Merlin simply brought him the dinner with a sweet smile and then turned to me “Prince Arthur, is there anything you need?” there was something in his eyes warning me I better not. “no Merlin, Gaius set you these with me, I just wanted to see how my knights are doing” 

“ahh, lovely, now I don’t have to run between patients and Gaius. As to the knights, Bors is having a good reaction to the medication, his breathing and complexion have improved greatly, but Gaius instructed him to stay in bed for 3 day to be safe. Sir Lamorak’s arm seems to not need stiches, but its better if he remains of duty for two days to avoid infection. The cut does cover most of his forearm, and he has lost a lot of blood. And in regard to Sir Geraint “ he actually hissed at the knight” it seemed he has acquired a dislocated shoulder, a sprained ankle, also I rather not get into the bruising” he narrowed his eyes at the knight” as such, he is to remain in the patient cot in these chambers until Gaius or myself view him capable enough to care for his own wellbeing” Geraint had the decency to not say anything, and I couldn’t really blame him. “Also, Prince Arthur “what did I do? “Gaius and I will appreciate if you could remined your knights that the court Physician and his apprentice are very busy, as such delaying and or neglecting treatments only adds to an already heavy workload.” The cold tone in which he said that made it sound ominous rather than a request, and by Leon’s carful face I wasn’t the only one to notice. “Very well Merlin, Leon and I will reiterate your massage to the knights”

“Lovely” he said with a cheerful smile,” well, I have rounds, I shall return in about 3 candle marks, Arthur, I trust Gaius informed you I won’t be able to serve you tonight. If that is all, I’ll be on my way.” He picked up his bag and left, not even waiting for a response. 

I could still feel the whiplash from Merlin’s shifts in behavior, but I was also curious how a scrawny omega has a room full of alpha knights quaking. “can someone please explain to me what happened that lead to whatever this was?” I just stared at anyone who can provide me with something. Luckily Leon is a god send.

“well sire, when we transferred sir Bors to his chambers Merlin kept looking between us. After we arrived, he informed a servant to bring 2 cots and instructed Lamorak and Geraint to sit for a physical inspection. Lamorak at first protested, so merlin shoved some potion to his nose, Lamorak collapsed, Merlin looked at the rest of us and sweetly asked if we can place him on one of the cots so he can examine him.” I turned my head to where Leon was pointing and noticed a soundly asleep Lamorak in a cot next to the window, his arm was completely rebandaged, and raised on multiple pillows. Leon continued explaining; “he then turned his head to Geraint and told him; should I ask politely or skip the pretense where you get a say in the matter?” 

“I understand the Issue with Lamorak, but Geraint, what happened to you?”

“well, sire, I might have had a slight incident during patrol earlier, and it seemed Merlin took notice…” he said sheepishly. I preferred not to comment that he is cowering on a patient cot out of fear from my manservant out of all people. “he also informed me that there are many ways to deal with uncooperative patients so until he or Gaius inform me otherwise, I am to remain in this cot. Honestly, the most disconcerting part was that he was so calm about it sire. It made more sense not to argue” I can’t disagree. Looking around I saw that Merlin has created an improvised sick bay in the knight’s quarters, since I finished my duties for today, figured I might as well make myself comfortable. “Well, from everyone going in and out it seems you are well enough for visitors, so I might as well have a servant bring my dinner here.” from Bors and Geraint smiles I knew I made the right call. 

Three candle marks later, Merlin walked into a room full of laughing knights giving him an apprehensive look. “Relax, as long as you don’t overexert my patients you can all remain. Ahh, Sir Lamorak, your awake” he smiled as he approached him. “Good, I need to change your bandages, have you eaten?” Lamorak actually shrank away as Merlin approached him, after he woke from his sedation the rest of the knights went into great length to let him know what happened. “I hope you will be more cooperative from now on, it will just be easier for both of us.”  
“off course Merlin, I’ll do what ever you instruct” he still looked at merlin suspiciously, “and yes, I ate dinner.” Merlin just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smile as he continued re dressing his arm. 

“Merlin, how long have you been apprenticeship with Gaius?” I was curious, he was far to skilled to be new.

“about 5 weeks, why?” wait what?

“haven’t you been working for me for almost just as long?” when did he have time? 

“I started my position with you about 2 days after I started the one with Gaius. what’s with the sudden interest in me?” he didn’t raise his head, so thankfully he missed some of the disapproving looks I was getting from the other knights in the room.

“I suppose I’m surprised by your skill level. “that should get me some leeway, I hope.

Merlin finished with Lamorak and continue to examine Bors while he answered my questions. “well, that’s understandable, everything I know was taught to me by my mother. She’s a fairly known herbalist in our area, that’s how she and Gaius know each other.” 

“why are learning from Gaius if you have already been trained by your mother, you seem to know what your doing?” Merlin stopped his examination and was looking at me surprised. “what?”

“nothing, as to the apprenticeship, mother is a scholar herbalist, Gaius is a physician, they might overlap but they are still different professions. Besides, when it comes to treating patients’ mother is slightly less skilled than a healer, where is Gaius a renowned physician and a medical scholar.” 

Sir Ector suddenly asked, “Merlin, why didn’t you say anything when you were appointed as the prince’s manservant? Being an apprentice is a demanding position, even with all your experience.” See, I wasn’t supposed to guess. 

Merlin just chuckled. “well, seeing as I couldn’t really resign, and Arthur couldn’t fire me since the I was appointed by the king Infront of the entire court.” Nice to know I wasn’t the only one feeling trapped.” besides, an apprentice doesn’t get paid, and as demanding as Arthur is, I’m paid well enough that I don’t have to worry about my next meal.” Surly that can’t be the only advantage.

“Merlin, please tell me your paid better then just having it cover your food.” Leon asked as he was looking at me horrified. I must admit, I do not disagree with him. 

“considering I’m still under probation due to me being new, and food prices in Camelot are very high, no Sir Leon, I’m paid enough to eat.” The disturbing thing was that he did not seemed bothered by that fact. “Besides, it seemed that my new position has granted me some overlap, I can gather herbs when I’m escorting Arthur on hunts and patrols,” I guess that counts as something. “and I monitor the knights well being since I’m always around you. You’d be surprised how many things were prevented because I was there to read the warning signs.” Wait a minute, all the potions and lotions his been using was preventative measures?

“hold on, is that why in the past two weeks you have been popping up around me with oils for my hands?” Ector asked

“My bath started to smell different, when I asked the servant, he said he did as instruct by the physician? Was that you’re doing?’ Geraint was confused, “Oh ye,” Leon nodded

“the potion that’s you been bringing me during lunch” added Lamorak.

As Merlin finished examining Geraint he finally bothered to response “ well ye, you can’t expect me to ignore a potential problem. And it’s not like you are all not feeling better.” Suddenly every knight in the room was a little more appreciative of the manservant.

“Well, if your done chatting I still have duties to attend to, so I should be back around midnight” and he just swooshed out of the room, leaving me in a room full of knight staring at me. 

“I hope you’re not going to chase that boy away” said sir Geraint.

“I’m sure Arthur just wanted to make sure Merlin can keep up.” How is that the only defense Leon can come up with.

“well, considering that boy is looking out for our wellbeing, something we can all agree is far beyond either of his positions. I think the least we can do is watch out for him.” Sir Ector said decisively. Everyone in the room agreed.

“I should leave you all to enjoy the rest of the evening, I seem to have a lot more work then I was aware of” as I was leaving some of the knights gave me a knowing smile. It appears I have a lot of work ahead of me, the food taxation, and servants pay aren’t going to fix themselves.


	2. The Scholar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> since Merlin started working for him Arthur knew he was more educated then the average servant. During a patrol to the Northern Plains Arthur and the knights realized just how much more educated he is.

Deciding to investigate the food taxation in Camelot turned out to be far more complex then I could ever anticipate. It wasn’t just venders that were the concern, but the routs used to transfer the goods, the farmers growing them, and the lords they were placed under. Having Merlin’s insight into the matter turned out to be far more helpful than predicted, not that said manservant would ever hear that out loud, his already beyond insufferable. Merlin grew up on a farm in a different kingdom which provided him with a reversed view on the matter; moreover, his educated enough to recognize some of the vital differences I am trying to understand. It was clear that a solution would take time to find, but at least I was trying work on it, something that I was ashamed to admit never concerned me before.

Another advantage that was quickly noticed with having Merlin around, (long before the apprenticeship ever came to light) was that the Manservant organized the paperwork on my desk according to need and importance. All the servants before would just put everything in a neat pile and make it look organized. Merlin went over it quickly and divided everything as he saw fit and continued with his chores. It was amazing, this was my most hated duty, Merlin’s system made the process fast and efficient. I still fight the urge to do a little dance whenever I’m finished with everything in less than a candle mark.

Today I absentmindedly asked him about it, Merlin just looked around confused “was I not supposed to clean your desk?” technically yes, but this is doing most of my work for me.   
“no, Merlin, you are.” oh no, please don’t stop!!!

“then what? Did I use the wrong system?” sure, because I’m dumb enough to complain. 

“No, no, just wanted to make sure you don’t mix the research I’m doing with everything else.” I think that sounds believable

“well, Sire, I will be more diligent with your paperwork” how does he make sire sound like insufferable prat? I should probably change the subject

“Well Merlin, when you’re finished with my desk, prepare my pack, armor and weapons for tomorrows patrol we’re leaving at first light” there have been reports of suspicious movement around the Northern Plains, father suspect druids, but according to the last patrol in the area there is something else at play. It seemed suspicious enough that it warranted my personal attention with a greater force then a normal patrol.

“I have a request for the patrol.” Good, you forgot about the desk, 

“what is it Merlin…” I should probably prepare a list of chores for him to do, though Gaius will likely keep him occupied so it shouldn’t be too much. I can send him to Geoffrey to collect more material about past harvests.

“do you mind not making such a big deal every time I stop to collect herbs?” you’re coming???, thankfully all I asked was “Why?” with a straight face, I hope…

“well, the knights are already overprotective, every time you do that, they give me even less leeway.” Yes, because you’re a scrawny Omega that can’t walk without falling.

“well, you could always stay in Camelot…” please do, the knights are going to kill me if you join. Up until now all my expeditions outside of Camelot were a day at the most, this is a minimum of 5, also none of my former servants ever escorted me on something so dangerous.

“sure, between being your servant, and Gaius’s apprentice I get a say in the matter” you know you do, right?

“what’s being the Physician apprentice has anything to do with that?” I am so confused…

“well, according to the reports it’s clear you are going to have a confrontation, and the closest reliable healer is in a village just east of the Northern Plains,” he said like his speaking to a child. “I might not be as good as Gaius but I’m still more reliable than a healer half a day’s ride away.” Unfortunately, that’s true. “besides, there are some herbs that Gaius needs that only grow in that area and I rather be surrounded by knights then having to go alone.” Wait, what???? Doesn’t Gaius pay runners for those…

I really have no choice in this matter do I, “just be ready on time, for once!” after 2 months I’m starting to realize him being on time is just wishful thinking. 

“you still haven’t answered my question?” oh ye, the commentary on his herbs.

“you can’t go flower picking in the middle of a patrol and expect me not to be amused.” Gods forbid one off us might loose sight of you, I’m not messing with Gaius’s eyebrow of doom!

“it’s not flower picking” he just grumbled to himself. “ is there anything else you need, Sire” wow, that’s just mean.  
“no, your free for the night.” I watched him leave as he mumbled to himself free my ass but chose to ignore that. At the moment I have bigger concerns; how to keep a clumsy Omega alive in the middle of a violent expedition. The knights are not going to be happy…

__________________________________________________________________________________

I’m surrounded by idiots! 

I was up most of the night trying to figure out ways to keep that moron out of trouble, even thought of arguments to explain to the knights why he is necessary (it’s easier to convince a bunch of armed Alphas, then 1 Merlin) just to discover the assholes already assumed he’s coming with us. They even have a guard rotation for him!!! Why didn’t anyone tell me? Also, should I be offended I’m not part of the rotation?

The first 2 days were mostly filled with friendly chatter while riding, I say mostly because somehow, we managed to lose Merlin twice! 

The first night we made camp, everything was fine, after trying his cooking I was even a little happy he joined. The following morning, we wake up to realize Merlin was nowhere to be seen, Ector and Gaheris were the last on guard duty and they didn’t see him leave. Safe to assume everyone immediately started searching, and I was not squealing Merlin’s name! I don’t care what those assholes say! It wasn’t long before Merlin ran back with a baffled look asking what happened. 

“where were you?” Geraint immediately asked, 

“picking mushrooms for Gaius, also I found berries” he said while smiling. “this should be great with the porridge!” he looked around and asked, “Has no one started cooking breakfast?” he just shrugged his shoulders and started working around the camp. No one said anything, but it felt safe to assume I wasn’t the only one both annoyed with what happened and puzzled how no one noticed him leaving. Leon was actually stuttering to his horse with frustration!

The second time we lost him I’m still not sure how it happened, one moment we were riding, Merlin was next to me AT THE FRONT, the next his nowhere to be seen… how??? It was Gareth that suddenly asked, “where’s Merlin?” I honestly just looked to my left to realize his not there, everyone else had a look of confusion clarifying I’m not the only one mystified by the situation. Thankfully after 10 minutes of backtracking we found the idiot. And what was the idiot doing? Cooing over a baby owl…

“Merlin why aren’t you on your horse?” that felt like the safest way to ask the dolt what he was thinking!

“I saw he needed my help, so I had to stop” yes, because that makes perfect sense.

Bors looked at the dope fondly as he said, “well, you could have asked us to wait.” Or he could have kept riding like any sane person would!

“what, why? There was no reason to hold everyone up, I would just finish treating him and I can catch up.” Or you could keep riding with us and leave the damn bird alone!!!

Leon quickly added “that’s absurd” thank you! Finally, someone. “you shouldn’t ride on these roads alone; next time make sure one of us is with you.” Next time??? Have they all gone mad? He shouldn’t stop to begin with. Should I even try and point that out?

I just sighed “Merlin, please tell me your done so we could leave.” Why are all the knights looking at me exasperated. 

“I did what I could for now, I guess we can go.” Thanks for the permission. “thanks for waiting for me, you really shouldn’t have.” Why is he taking the damn thing with him, why?

“no worries Merlin”, “ye, anytime”, “it’s really not an issue” I can’t even begin to understand why they are all fine with it. Geraint even continued to ask Merlin about the accursed thing so now I’m stuck with hearing that conversation for gods know how long. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Turns out both Leon and Merlin are fans of Greek Poetry and are both fluent in Ionic Greek. how do I know, well, simple it’s the damn owl’s fault!

after Merlin found? Rescued? Adopted that accursed creature we finally continued riding, AS WE SHOULD HAVE! While riding, Merlin would occasionally check on it and coo like the mother hen he is. Somewhere along the way he started calling it Priam, as soon as Leon herd the name he immediately shifted ALL his attention to Merlin and asked why that name. The dolt just looked at the damn bird and replied that he reminds him of the king from the Iliad. Leon had this wistful smile and before anyone realized the two were riding side by side discussing poetry and have not stopped talking since!

That was yesterday!!!

At first it was a nice change; it’s not often you get to hear a literary discussion in the middle of patrol surrounded by knights. But then they began to argue over the importance of Hesiod versus Homer… what does that mean? They even started quoting in the original Greek at each other as one does, in the middle of the northern lands, following tracks that are likely leading to a hostile encounter…

The discussion itself wasn’t even the oddest thing about the situation. Normally Leon is very mellow in his approach to people, very proper and calm. Also, his affinity to Greek literature was never more then something he appreciated serenely, but this, this was different. Never have I seen him argue so passionately with anyone! Even the other knights were looking somewhat baffled. So much so that it actually took more than a day to for us to realize the other wonder in this spectacle; Merlin. He is not only fluent in Greek but is educated enough to know at least 2 different dialects that are only used in high literature and scholarly work (according to Leon). How? I know he’s fluent in Kentish, Mercian and Northambrian from organizing my correspondences (which I thank the gods every time!), and Latin due to his work for Gaius, but Ionic and Doric Greek? Could you be more random? Also, when did he learn? How did he get access to anyone that can teach him? There is no way he learned it in Camelot, he has only been here 2 months, according to Leon he’s as proficient as a scholar. Knowing Merlin asking will only lead to more confusion. I really can’t wait until we find someone I can pommel!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Thank the gods! We found where the tracks were leading! Leon will focus on scouting with me so we can decide on a plan of action, and I won’t have to listen to 2 lunatics arguing in Greek about some obscure poet I couldn’t care less about! (someone finally asked what are Hesiod and Homer)

As Leon, Bedivere and I were approaching the camp it became clear that we came across slave traders, which happily was illegal in Camelot, so we were free to do something about it. It didn’t take long for us to asses the situation and come up with a plan. Raiding the traders camp and neutralizing them went smoothly, the problem then was how to cope with the slaves. It was clear that they needed medical treatment, which annoyingly proved Merlin correct about his necessity for the patrol. The other predicament was how are we going to talk to them, I can recognize they were speaking some version of Saxon, I think? I looked at the knights hoping someone might know but they seemed as lost as I am. The solution infuriatingly enough came from my weirdo of a manservant. 

“Sire, if I may, it seems they’re speaking a version of Frisian, I might be able to help.” He said nonchalant as he was getting his medical bag of his horse, because that somehow makes sense…

“What’s Frisian, and why do you know it?” I know I should focus on the slaves, but seriously, what is going on??? Even the knights are looking at him somewhat perplexed. 

“It’s a language used mostly by Frisian Saxons, and mother has a few books, so I kind of figured it out.” How is that a legitimate explanation? “anyway, I’m assuming you would prefer for me to ask questions as I treat them so you could better assess the situation. “I probably should, but once again you left me bewildered. “Who do you want to accompany me while I’m talking to them? I’m assuming you would prefer Geraint or Bedivere since they are the most proficient at integration. Though I must advise against Geraint, he’s intimidating, and it might be counterproductive.” What is going on? You’re already a bloody physician apprentice with an obscure knowledge of literature and scholarly languages. you can’t ALSO be this competent with more languages!!! What are you? 

“have both of them, I rather them not try something while your treating them.” Because really, what else can I say? After a quick look at the group I sent Gareth to a nearby town to buy supplies and cloths to provide them with. Then continued to handle what’s left of the slave traders that speak Mercian which I don’t need my manservant to translate! 

Between the information we got from the traders, and their captives it seems the group is from a fishing village from Frisian (Merlin’s smug smile as he pointed; well, they do speak Frisian… was indeed annoying!). I offered the group to come with us to Camelot so they can recover, but they just wanted to go home. A sentiment I can understand, but they still needed treatment and it was irresponsible of me to just leave them as they are.

We ended up staying in the camp the slave traders made for 5 days. 3 out of the 14 of the former slaves were unable to walk without assistance due to various injuries, all of them were in different stages of malnourishment, and both Omegas in the group were pregnant. Having Merlin and his obscure linguistic abilities turned out to be even more helpful then anyone could have predicted. Him being an Omega Healer calmed the group enough to cooperate; Moreover, his quirky friendly personality and the way he interacts with the knights made everyone far more at ease. Even Priam was helpful, the pregnant Omegas were smitten and a lot of the anxiety they were throwing was reduced which got the Alphas in the group to calm down as well.

The former slaves kept mostly to themselves only allowing Merlin to treat them, though they weren’t hostile to any of the knights only vigilant, which I count as a win. The slave traders were kept in the cages they were holding their “merchandise”. and the knights and I were working with the 4 Alphas trying to teach them key phrases in Mercian and Northambrian to help on their journey. Thankfully, 2 of the betas in the group were skilled enough with carpentry to transform one of the wagons from a cage to something far less hostile. Gahris went to get more supplies and we managed to transform the wagon to a cart they can safely transport until they reach the shoreline. 

At a certain point it became clear that we did as much as we could, we sent them with an improvised map for them to follow, a cart, 6 horses ( happily provided by the slave traders that were currently sitting comfortably in the caged wagon) and as much supplies we managed to gather. Hopefully, they would reach home soon, a sentiment I whole heartedly relate to. 

A wonderful outcome that came from this encounter was that Priam was no longer with us. It seemed the 2 Omegas were so attached to the little demon Merlin didn’t have the heart to separate them. I was not going to complain. the absurd thing was that the group went out of their way to promise Merlin they would take good care of him. I think they were just grateful they had something to keep 2 pregnant Omegas calm, and they were genuinely appreciative to Merlin’s care for all of them. 

The journey home happily, was uneventful and only took 2 days of riding with our current prisoners. It wasn’t until we made camp at night sitting comfortably around the fire that somebody finally asked.

“Merlin, do you mind if clarifying something for me” Leon said hesitantly  
“If I can…” he just shrugged  
“from what I understand you are proficient in 2 dialects of Greek, and in Latin…” everyone was paying attention now, we were all curious.  
“I am…” he looked at Leon confused  
“well, from my discussion with you, your more competent then some of my teachers” Merlin actually looked surprised by that. “Where did you learn?” 

Merlin looked somewhat shy by the attention, but it didn’t prevent him from answering. “ well, my mother is a scholarly Herbologist, which is why she taught me Latin, as to the Greek, growing up she told me some of the stories about the demigods, it sounded amazing to me so I got every book I could get my hands on and kinda figured it out as I went along.” He said with a sheepish smile.

He figured it out? How?

“I’m not looking to offend you Merlin, but didn’t you say you come from Ealdor? Where did you have access to the books?” Ector immediately pointed out. Yeee, because that’s what odd about what he just said.

Merlin just chuckled at that. “ I’m not offended, it’s a fair point. The thing is my late grandfather was a scholar, so mother had a fairly nice collection. Also, when mother realized just how much I enjoyed it every time she had to go to the city, she would come back with something new for me to read.” He had that wistful smile you get when you think of home. 

“Still, Merlin, your what, 16? how are you proficient with so many languages?” I had tutors and I’m nowhere close to his skill or variety! “you’re fluent in 8 languages that I know of!!!” the other knight suddenly realized just how much more impressive that is when they grasped the sheer numbers.

He suddenly became quiet, like the answer wasn’t something he wanted to admit.” well… I guess I had a lot of time to practice growing up,” he looked sad when he replied, “my home housed two educated Omegas in a village near the border, circumstances didn’t really allow for a lot of interactions.” That does sound dangerous, I’m assuming his mother kept them isolated. Though should I ask about where his father was? Before I had a chance to wonder about that he sighed and continued.” besides, I know I’m different, by anyone’s standards, I guess you can see why other kids were not in a rush to play with me. Growing up I only had Will, and even that contact was limited.” And now I feel like an asshole. The rest of the knights and I were looking at each other, it was easy to tell we were all just looking for a way to shift him away from this melancholy. 

It was Ector that suddenly pointed out; “Merlin, with how skilled you are I’m sure between Gaius, and Arthur you can go to Rome for your education.” That sounds amazing, I would be happy to help with that! 

“that’s actually not that difficult, if Gaius gives you his recommendation, and with my sponsoring you, finding you teachers should be simple” everyone nodded in agreement, there is no way Camelot won’t be better for having Merlin’s full potential at it’s disposal, and Merlin would flourish there.

“that’s sounds nice and thank you, truly.” He said with a small smile.” But I’m not going to Rome.” From everyone’s outraged faces he quickly added “when mother and I were looking for options for my future she sent letters to some of her contacts, she is a known scholar after all. I was actually offered an apprenticeship in Rome amongst the responses.” Then what are you doing here???”we quickly realized the main concern is that I’m a 16-year-old unmated, untouched Omega, from a non-noble family, I’m sure you can see why she had reasons to be alarmed.” Suddenly a group of 11 Alpha knights just deflated. 

The more I was thinking about it the more dangerous sending him to Rome felt. He might be scrawny, but I can’t say his not aesthetically pleasing, add the fact that his 16, and a virgin, there are so many ways this can go wrong. Also, he doesn’t have some off the protection being noble might provide, assuming he reaches his destination without a problem he will still be in a vulnerable situation at best. Looking around the camp I can see the rest of the knights are realizing the same concerns.

Leon suddenly pointed out, “not that I’m complaining, but I don’t understand how your mother let you come to Camelot?” a fair observation I must admit.

Merlin just chuckled at that. “well, that’s thanks to Gaius. He was an apprentice to my late grandfather, long after he left, he remained a close family friend. Mother trusts him to keep me safe, something that was becoming more and more difficult in Ealdor. Mother might be alone now, but she’s mated, I on the other hand…” he just shrugged. “besides, if I’m being honest, I was grateful to leave Ealdor, I love my mother, but it was lonely. I finally get to have friends and travel, can any of you tell me it’s not worth the risk?” I can’t say I don’t understand…

So, I did the only thing I could “Thank you, Merlin, for proving me right!” I declared

“What?” he looked at me suspiciously

“I always said you are an idiot!” I said while messing his hair. He immediate yelled with an indignant pout “nooo… why will you do that…” but even he couldn’t help but laugh. After that the conversation was much lighter. though for the life of me I couldn’t understand why those 2 idiots are back to arguing over poetry??? Seriously Leon, what’s wrong with you? your supposed to be sane one! Some of the other knights are even asking them questions, stop encouraging them!!!

I hate all of them!

If after that patrol the knights were viciously protective around a certain klutz of an omega, well, we are just doing our duties as alphas, and knights. Said omega is simply around us often enough for it to merely be more noticeable.


	3. The Herbologist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lady Morgana have lived in Camelot since she was 8 years old. she knows something changed in the past few months, trying to realize what, is becoming more and more absurd.

The past few months in Camelot have been different, something changed, though I can’t quite put my finger on what. The castle somehow feels livelier, the knights are friendlier, the servants smile more, even Uther behaves less constipated. The only one that bellows his way through the castle is Arthur, but that’s mostly Merlin’s doing so it doesn’t count. The only thing I feel like I can pinpoint was Arthur and a few of the knights returning from an expedition to the northern plains 3 months ago, something happened, it didn’t start there, but it was a turning point…

The absurd thing is I don’t think I would have realized it if it weren’t for the everyone’s behavior during the plague, other than Uther I suppose. An illness hit Camelot, naturally Uther assumed sorcery. people got sick, so Gaius and Merlin had to work around the obstacles Uther was placing. Arthur and the knights were busy “looking” for the sorcerer, though it was clear most of their efforts went in to helping Gaius and Merlin with the patients. Gwen’s father who was ill healed, and as such Gwen’s a witch and must die, because that somehow made sense... I was trying to get Arthur to help her when Merlin and Geraint burst into the room with a huge book saying Merlin found the creature. We all rush to the water supply with torches to destroy the damn thing, succeed, find an odd egg, Merlin takes one look at it and inform Arthur that it’s the proof for Gwen’s innocent and leaves to treat patients as if the situation is resolved. Arthur and I rush to Uther to show him the egg just for him to mumble like a crazy person, and Arthur took it as confirmation to release Gwen.

Normally I would expect Arthur and the knights to blindly follow the Kings orders, this time they seemed far more concerned in the people’s wellbeing. It is as if they finally understood who it is they supposed to serve, the physician chambers always had at least 2 knights at its disposal. Though, the true oddity in the knights behavior came the following day when Sir Ector, and Sir Geraint walked up to me as if approaching combat.

“Lady Morgana how are you.” Sir Geraint said with a serious face. Sir Ector looked annoyed…

“I’m fine, though I wonder what’s the cause for this conversation” might as well save time, they’re not fans of courtly games, and I’m intrigued.

Sir Ector merely raised an eyebrow and said, “My lady, you are an intelligent woman and I will show you the same respect I provide my fellow knights.” Ohhh, thank you” we would appreciate if you would keep away from the boy.” What? “he is young and impressionable, and your influence so far have not shown healthy results.” What did I do? what boy? how am I a bad influence? does he realize who I am?

“pardon me, Sir Ector, but I’m afraid I don’t follow” normally I would play with his head, but I am honestly puzzled.

Geraint scowled and answered “my lady, you are far to clever for the pretense of ignorance. So please, show us the same courtesy we showed you. we are aware that due your station as the king’s ward you have greater leeway, but don’t assume the knights will stand by to allow your games with him.” And with that they both turned and left.

I’m still not sure if I should feel complimented or offended by the encounter; though, I really want to know who’s the boy that lead me to cause such offense. I should ask Merlin, his around them all the time there is no way he won’t know.

__________________________________________________________________________________

As I was walking to Breakfast with Gwen beside me, we suddenly encountered 3 knights running out of Arthur’s chambers with a confused Merlin between them. They kept saying something about it not being a drill... I have so many more questions on my list for merlin…

__________________________________________________________________________________

Breakfast was hilariously absurd. I’m surrounded by well intentioned idiots! 

Arthur and I were waiting for the king, just to have him walk in with a perplexed glare. When he set down, he skipped pleasantries and just asked Arthur; “have you reserved the chamber on the west tower for your manservant?”

“I have” he just started eating as if it made perfect sense…

“he’s your manservant, why?” Uther was appalled and confused; I’m not appalled but very confused. 

“he might be a servant, but the situation called for it, I don’t understand why your making such a scene” Uther looked affronted, I’m still confused. As I was looking around the room, I realized all the servants stopped working and just looked at Arthur mystified. 

“and what pray tell is a situation that requires a servant to have guarded guest chambers?” what? Is Merlin in danger? I knew I should have kept a closer eye on him, he is far to mouthy for Camelot!!!

Arthur shakes his head in disapproval; “seriously father, you appointed an Omega as my manservant, he has gone into heat, myself and the knights have simply taken some cautionary measures.” Your joking?

Uther pinched his nose, took a deep breath and asked, “what’s wrong with his current living situation?” he actually looked pained, and I can’t fault him.

“due to his position as Gaius’s apprentice he stays in the physician’s chambers, surely father you don’t find this safe for an Omega in general, not to mention one in heat?” Arthur looked outraged. I have never seen the prince talk to the king with such a tone. It was hilarious, Uther’s jaw kept dropping.

“not that I have an issue with Merlin having better quarters, but I’m still unclear why his current living situation is unsafe.” I know this is helping Uther, but I’m honestly just so confused.

“seriously Morgana, you must be joking.” He looked at me as if I was dim” the physician chambers are opened to the public, and the physician is an alpha!” that actually makes sense, Merlin is an unmated Omega our sent tend to dangerously heighten during heat…

It wasn’t until a while after that Uther looked perplexed and said, “but Gaius is in his late 50’s?”

“and that makes him less of an alpha? Honestly My King! I expected more from you.” with that he just tossed his napkin on the table and walked out of the room leaving everyone so confused. 

After breakfast I thought about going to Merlin and offer support as a fellow Omega, but both Gwen and I talked about it and realized quickly that the knights have taken what they believed to be safety measures to protect an Omega in heat. It might be unwise to address the Alphas about anything relating to their odd logic until after Merlin comes out of the heat.

The most wonderful thing about the absurd situation was seeing both Uther and Gaius trying to deal with it. After that breakfast they didn’t even bother to continue approaching Arthur, something about his Alpha being on high alert. When the king summoned sir Ector his oldest knight, and Sir Leon his head knight, they actually growled at the mentioning of Merlin’s name. the matter was immediately dropped.

The knights kept the floor he was in isolated allowing the only 3 beta knights access. Sir Blake, and Sir Edward went between Gaius for potions and the kitchen for food preventing the servants from helping. When Gaius and the stewards tried to point out that since they are beta knights perhaps, they should allow more experienced individuals to care for Merlin. The only reply was “the knights have protocols put in place!” and that was that.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I finally got to see Merlin at the library after 8 days, he was pale and dropped some weight, but it was to be expected. “hi there, long time no seen” I smiled at him

As soon as he noticed it’s me, he had a big smile “Mor…ahh… My lady, how have you been?” its always nice to be greeted by him!

“Lovely Merlin, though I’m more curious about you” I say with such glee

“oh no, not you too” I’m sure everyone’s beat me to it, but after the knights display last week it can’t be helped! 

“you can’t have all off Camelot’s fiercest protectors at your disposal, and not expect some curiosity…” even Uther was afraid to question it!!!

“everyone is making it more then it is. Its just the knights being caring, it’s not my fault their displays of friendship are extreme. I blame it on the brothers in arm mentality!” it was clear Merlin was tired of this discussion, and entertaining as it could become, I wasn’t going to allow what little precious time I have him to myself go to waist. That goofball is one of the busiest people I have ever met.

“Fine,” I rolled my eyes at him” I’ll leave it be” he gave me a suspicious look “Thank you, now, what do you have?” he just looked at me with a satisfied smile.

“What makes you think I have something?” he went back to his work and said; “because I’m not an idiot. Come back to me when you are done wasting both of our time.” The little bugger knows he has me. It’s simply not fair!

I gave him my notes, hopefully it would prove enough. The nincompoop had the nerve to dismiss me, and the worst part about it was that I couldn’t hold back the chuckle. Though I’m not really going to complain, he is going out of his way to help me find a story father used to tell me when I was a child. I have been searching for it for years, hopefully Merlin would have better results. 

This cooperation? Friendship? Whatever this is started out of nowhere. Merlin’s oddity as a human allows for random conversations that cannot be foreseen. I once received flowers and he asked who have I offended so deeply? When I asked him what he meant he clarified that the combination of yellow carnations and Meadowsweet symbolizes disappointment and uselessness. A different time he saw me holding a poetry book in Kentish and started to ask me for my opinion about the symbolic misrepresentation of betas as the subject. Once he saw me and Gwen in the privet gardens looking at the sky and asked if we also come to enjoy the Fieldfare migration, I stupidly enough said sure, he didn’t understand I was being sarcastic and went into an enthusiastic monolog about them. Turns out it’s a bird!  
After inquiring with Gwen and a few of the ladies of the court I found I’m not the only one to experience this.

These random encounters continued at indiscriminate intervals. A few weeks ago, it dawned on me that this oddball of an Omega has an extensive knowledge of obscure folk literature from across the five kingdoms. So, I figured that perhaps he would be able to help. After all, none of the scholars I asked had any idea, maybe this random country boy will have some insight. 

Normally when I, Morgana Le-Fay, Omega ward to the King want something everyone immediately move mountains to get it. Merlin on the other hand listened to what I was asking and gave me homework…according to him with enough stubbornness we can dig up something, and worst-case scenario we can reconstruct the story from my memory. All I must do is write everything I know and allow him to take his time scouring the earth for a random book I just can’t live without (his words not mine!). He made it clear that this was a joint effort, and the only way he would help is if I work just as hard. It was odd, having a servant speak to me with such authority, even Gwen has a reproachful tactic. Moreover, the both of us being Omegas speaking about doing scholarly research of folk literature is unheard off, this is normally reserved to beta and alpha scribes.  
Obviously, I relished the opportunity. 

As I was leaving something occurred to me, why was Merlin gone for 8 day? Shouldn’t his heat last 5 at the most? Is this a male Omega thing? is it because he’s around alpha all day? he’s overworked, is it affecting his cycle? Should I be concerned? “Merlin, may I ask you something personal?” 

“Depends…” he didn’t even bother to look at me as he was reviewing the papers I gave him. “what about…”

“your heat… “he immediately scowled, “I’m asking as an Omega” I quickly clarified.” There is something I don’t understand.” He rolled his eyes and singled with his hands that I continue. “you’re at an age where your cycle should be regular…From what I know, normally a heat would last around 3-5 days…” I tried phrasing it as politely as possible, from his face I can tell it was not working. “Morgana, just ask!”

“Why were you gone for 8 day?” there, it’s out!

He just closed his eyes, took a deep breath, “it’s nothing really…” his ears turning red?

“is it a male Omega thing?” is that why he’s awkward, well, more than normal…

“It’s an Alpha thing…” what? “I think...” he looked just as confused as I am. He took a deep breath and said; “something about lingering heat?” he was shaking his head. “I’m not really sure, but at a certain point the knights were making less and less sense, even Gaius just walked away when I asked. I figured maybe it’s an Alpha thing I probably don’t understand, I mean it’s not like anyone ever bothered to study the after effect of an unmated Omega heat on Alphas so what do I know.” He looked so lost as he was talking. 

“That makes no sense, I go back to court the following day, so does Gwen, also… but, were females, maybe it effects the alphas differently?” the more I thought about it the more lost I got. 

“It could be because I’m around them all the time?” he just had his hand on his chick looking baffled into space.” Honestly, the more I think about it the less I understand. It did get me three days of uninterrupted research. Sirs Edward, Blake, and Bran were lovely company.” He shrugged his shoulders at me. Next thing I know Arthur bellowed Merlin’s name in the corridors, Bors ran inside “Merlin, there you are” Grabbed Merlin by the arm and some books and ran out, Sir Geoffrey didn’t even bother to react, I chuckled to my self as I was leaving. For the life of me I couldn’t understand why Sirs Edward and Gareth were eyeing me, I keep forgetting to ask Merlin about that.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I can’t believe I have to be here, all these pretentious Lords looking down my gown, at least pretend to listen when I talk, were you not taught any manners? I honestly can’t wait for this farce of a treaty to be over with and Bayard will take his entourage with him. I’m done being paraded around like a prized horse. Great, Arthur coming my way

“Harpy, how are you this fine evening” where’s Merlin?

I put on my sweetest smile,” Lovely, thank you Arthur, I’m touched by the pretense. “he just raised his eyebrow at me and tried not to smile. “how much longer do you think we need to entertain them?” I said as Gwen refilled my goblet. I need to remember to give her the morning off.

he smiled through his goblet as he said, “once the toast is over, and both of them are done boasting they will hopefully call it a night.” He was looking around; it was odd he tried to maintain his courtly façade, but I can tell something was off.

“not keen on a night of drinking and boasting Arthur? Are you losing your edge?” looking around everyone are behaving the same; the Lords are smiling through their fabrications, Uther and Bayard pretending to enjoy each other’s company, the knights are politely “celebrating together” while keeping close watch, The servants are working regularly around the guests. What am I missing?

“Morgana please! Me, loosing my edge? Almost as likely as you not piercing your claws at someone.” This bicker with Arthur is not as sharp as it should be, I know when his worried. I wish Merlin was here to make sense of him, he’s like the Arthur whisperer. 

“So? Where’s your better half? Finally gave him a night off?” might as well ask, it’s not like he will ever volunteers information. He just looked confused as he kept scanning the room smiling “where’s who know?”

“Merlin… where is he, it’s odd to see you without him by your side.” Seriously, who else? I don’t know what Uther was thinking appointing him to Arthur, he’s too good for him!

“that’s the question, that idiot just wandered off somewhere,” he then added almost to himself “even Geraint can’t find him” is that why his concerned? I know he likes to pretend he doesn’t care, but that brut of an alpha wear his heart on his sleeve.

Everyone were signaled to sit at the tables, so the conversation had to end, I asked Gwen to check with the other servants, perhaps she could find something the knight couldn’t. the meal went on as planned, and Gwen informed me that the steward saw him last, I informed Arthur quietly who played it off, but told Gwen that perhaps she should inform Leon, to make me feel better, as if we can’t see right through him. Sir Leon on the other hand didn’t even pretend, he immediately left through the servants’ entrance. Hopefully it turns out Merlin is just a klutz and it’s not his signature brand of trouble. 

Finally, the toast, the dreadful evening can be over with!

As everyone raised their goblets Merlin ran in screaming WAIT, Leon, Geraint, the steward, and one of the Mercian knights were rushing after him. 

“Arthur, Uther, put the Goblets down!” he commanded. Merlin’s personal brand of trouble it is then…

“What is the meaning of this” Uther demanded. Arthur was looking between Geraint and Leon; Bayard was looking to his own knight with a questioning look. 

“I have reason to believe the goblets are poisoned. “Merlin immediately answered. “did any of you drink from them yet?” he was looking between the three. Arthur was massaging his temples as Leon was nodding his head in confirmation.

“you now…” Uther looked at him through narrow eyes. “these goblets are a gift from king Bayard, are you making an accusation?” he sneered the question.

Merlin, bless him, didn’t seem bothered by the king’s temper “no, I’m informing you of a likely threat to the king of Camelot and the crown prince.” He was being so calm about it, what’s wrong with him?

“King Uther, I assure you I don’t know what he is talking about” Bayard looked outraged. 

“well boy, if you’re so sure drink from the goblet and prove your claim.” He said as if that’s logical, Arthur immediately started screaming, Bayard looked appalled, and the knights were shocked. Have none of them notice Merlin Rushed in with 4 more people, clearly, he wasn’t the only one who had suspicions, why is he talking the balk of the attention?

“Or I Gaius could just run a series of simple tests to determine the situation, and both of your majesties head knights can continue their investigation into the matter.” He said casually, because for Merlin this makes perfect sense. 

“excuse me” Uther raised an eyebrow. He was being contradicted in-front of 2 courts and a king. This was not going well. Thankfully Bayard seems to be using his brain.

“What do you mean, our head knights continue the investigation?” he asked coldly

“your highness, if I may” the Mercian knight was quick to intervene” perhaps it’s better he explains everything from the start” I feel like I’m going to do a lot of drinking during this explanation.

“well boy, speak! “Uther demanded, seriously, first you ask him to drink poison now you want him to clarify, how is that the logical order of decision-making old men?

Merlin just took a deep breath and started talking. “One of my jobs as the prince’s manservant is to check everything that is served to him for poison. During every event he participates I’m the one the kitchens appoints to clear everything that is served, dishes included. Everything other then the two goblets have gone through my inspection.” He said matter of factly. 

“And what makes you such authority” Uther asked dismissingly 

“ I’m a trained Herboligist.” You are? Since when? Aren’t you like 12? I was looking around to see Camelot’s knights and the servants looking at Merlin proudly, the Mercian court were confused, Arthur rolled his eyes, and Uther raised his eyebrow in annoyance. Gaius was the only one who set down and took the wine pitcher from the serving boy next to him and just kept drinking.

“you are the Princes Omega Manservant, “ Uther immediately scorned him, “ you are a mere boy, you should have gone to your betters before you made such a mockery of both courts” Uther might want to calm down, I can physically feel the wrath from the knights and servants. 

“your Highness, the only one in proximity that has superior knowledge and training to my skill set is in Ealdor and that might take too long.” Only Merlin... the anger in the room dropped, I can see Arthur biting his chick, even Bayard was holding back a chuckle. Uther was somewhat baffled. 

Thankfully Bayard intervened. “Tell me boy, what lead to you standing across from us?” he was fighting to keep a straight face.

“My lord, your staff informed the steward of the goblets when they were told of the serving protocols. When I finished my inspection, I immediately noticed the goblets were not on the list of reviewed items. I informed the steward, who then informed your head knight. As we were investigating the matter steward Collin remained in the kitchen to make sure the items are not served without inspection. After talking to some of the staff of both courts we received a description of the individual who has taken the goblets from your chambers. Around that time Sir Geraint joined to assist in the investigation. According to your head knight sir William, and Steward Collin the description of the women does not match either staff. At this point Sir Leon has joined and we were made aware that the goblets are with the intended targets, the King of Camelot and the Crown Prince.” Should I be concerned he sounded bored reporting all of this? I think Gaius might have the right idea.

Uther took a deep breath looked at Merlin through narrow eyes “Sir Leon, Sir Geraint, Sir William, anything to add?” he raised his eyebrow, still glaring solely at Merlin.

“No sire” “he didn’t miss anything.” “everything he said sire” they were all nodding their heads enthusiastically. 

“Very well, steward, serve us the ‘Merlin approved’ goblets, Gaius review the allegations, Merlin your dismissed.” It was clear that Uther just wanted Merlin out of his sight, but if the knights of either court have anything to do with it, the boy will be hungover by morning. 

The evening continued “as usual”, it was clear everyone was focused on tonight’s performance, even Bayard was talking to his head knight receiving a full report while laughing. Arthur immediately vanished not caring if any of us noticed he ran after Merlin to see for himself the Omega was doing fine. Gaius, Leon and steward Collin quickly disappeared with the goblets I’m assuming to investigate tonight’s incident. And Merlin, who not surprisingly snuck to the kitchen to help the rest of the staff. How do I know, Gwen!

After things settled a little, I asked Gwen about everything. Turns out when Merlin was appointed as manservant, he discovered we employ tasters and was appalled. He immediately rushed to the steward and informed him that as a highly skilled herbologist there are far more reliable ways to check everything. Moreover, we can have tasters after merlin clears everything, in case he missed something. Meaning, we have kids who are payed to eat, why mass with that? 

I’m not sure what surprised me less, Merlin taking offense to children tasting for poison, or him knowing one more random thing? according to Gwen he has done wonders to the kitchen herb garden; moreover, he discovered what was distorting the flavor in everything that came from the western ovens. Sense then the kitchen staff has taken to him so much so that he never has to wait for ANYTHING. She said it so proudly that I was wondering if it’s not just the kitchen staff that embraced him…

__________________________________________________________________________________

Watching the Mercian delegation leaving was almost as absurd as watching last night events!  
Turns out Sir William, King Bayard’s head knight offered Merlin a job on behalf of king Bayard, Camelot’s knights and serving staff discovered it, and it led to a series of incidents between the two courts. According to Gwen to most ridicules part of it all was Merlin. He kept running around sorting things out making the Mercian court even more greedy, whatever then means, and the Camelot’s court apologetically possessive. Arthur just stood next to Uther distracting him when ever Merlin came in sight.  
Honestly, with how last night went, I can’t wait for the next Royals to come to town!


	4. The Heraled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's ability to navigate the law and complex negotiations between uncooperative parties seems to not just benefit Arthur.  
> His negotiation tactics seems to undo even the most unexpected foes.

Some days I wonder if the gods made Merlin, though I have yet figure out if as a gift or a punishment. There is no way this paradoxical being was created naturally! 

The past few weeks were difficult to say the least, father decided I should be the one to enforce some of trade restrictions due to the new trade with Mercia. Between the various guilds and the nobles, I was starting to hate humanity as a whole. Not surprisingly, my manservant was a god send. He somehow managed to navigate the various tax regulations between the two kingdoms, along with the trading Guilds standards for work. With his assistance the matter was far less painful and extremely efficient. Something I had to actively remind myself not to take for granted. one would think that such a mind would lead to astute decision making. unfortunately, one would be wrong! the imbecile thought it would make perfect sense to jump in front of my target in the middle of a hunt. As such it is likely the Knights and castle staff would revolt. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

three weeks prior;  
More often than not I find other servants preform the chores I tasked merlin, it’s not that I’m bothered by it, it’s just that Merlin is not the type of person to saddle someone else with his work. When I asked him about it, he said; “Camelot has a weird hierarchy system that makes no sense to me.” he looked annoyed? 

“what do you mean?” I know he comes from a village but after 6 months it should make sense to him.

“Once my probation was removed, which was way ahead of time” your welcome! “Steward Collin called me out in the staff meeting” you have staff meetings? “where he informed all personal that I am your official manservant and as such will assign all menial chores tasked to me to other servants.” see being my manservant does come with some advantages. 

“so, what don’t you understand?” seriously, it comes with the position, why are you complaining?

“seeing how hard the other servants work I didn’t want to take advantage of that” it’s really hard not to roll my eyes at him.” So, I kept preforming the tasks myself, every time one of the servants ‘caught’ me, I was scolded.” Good, stop messing with the hierarchy!

“I still don’t see the problem.” They are clearly doing their job.

“why don’t they do the same with Gwen, or Simon? neither of them get scolded for preforming chores, and unlike me they have seniority.” He looked offended “and it’s not because I’m an Omega, because Gwen is also an Omega.” Is he starting a rant? “and seriously, it can’t be because I have another position because Simon is the King’s manservant along with being an archivist, and Gwen’s a seamstress. Why do I get yelled at when I try to do your laundry??? It makes no sense!” I feel like I should walk away slowly. 

“Perhaps they are concerned that because you are new someone might try to take advantage of you?” plausible, and considerate enough that he might be distracted. He just hmphed and said “Maybe, I can’t figure out a different reason”

I decided to send the moppet to the archives with a list of documents I need for tomorrows meetings while I go to the steward to figure it out. It’s not that I’m bothered by this hierarchy, I just rather know where I stand so I won’t accidently have a deranged Omega in front of me spewing regulations to show how I’m abusing my staff. I used to praise the gods every time Merlin went over my desk, now I’m considering giving them tributes regularly for his review of regulations, and ability to compare different law systems. The last thing I want is for him to unleash that ability on me!

When I found Steward Collin, I told him I wish to better understand the working order of the castle, I received a raised eyebrow. It immediately made me suspicious as to what answers am I going to get and decided to save time. I figured it is best to ask either Guinevere or Simon join us, due to their status and he quickly obliged, he even seemed satisfied by the suggestion. We went to his office and waited for one of them to join. Before we even set down both came into the room, they seemed like they were in a rush.

“Sire…”, “My lord…” they both said waiting for permission to sit, it’s refreshing having someone follow protocol, Merlin just calls me a prat. 

“Sire, if you don’t mind, I would clarify what this meeting is really about.” I signaled for him to continue. “Prince Arthur came to me with the understanding that the serving staff has a work structure and wish to be better informed about it.” He said with a polite smile. 

Simon, normally a dry reserved beta simply raised a questioning eyebrow. “may I ask my lord, what brought you to this new curiosity?”

It was clear that due to my status as the crown prince I was not going to get a straight answer, if their stilled faces and silence were any indication. “I’m going to be honest; Merlin has brought to my attention that the staff has a clear hierarchy, I am well aware off his regard to any sort of social structure, and as such prefer to be better informed.” 

Only Guinevere reacted by tilting her head and asking; “are you asking in general, or something it particular?” it felt like a test, one I better not fail. She would be amazing in a negotiation table. 

“I suppose as a starting point the position of personal servant to a high lord or lady, such as the two of you.” I said frankly, I don’t know what the test is, might as well answer sincerely. 

“May I speak freely sire” Simon answered after clearly considering my answer. “Please do.”

“there are protocols for a personal such as ourselves, but the staff has taken measure to place protocols for you Manservant in particular.” He said with a raised eyebrow. Surly Merlin being new, and a weirdo did not require them to create a whole new system. 

“Please, speak freely, I am here to understand my household better.” Collin gave a small laugh.

“well, sire” Guinevere interjected. “Merlin coming to your service is not something any off us take for granted, as such we have taken measures to guarantee you won’t chase him away like everyone that came before.” She spends far too much time with Morgana! Who ever claimed Omegas are fragile creature is an idiot.

“I didn’t chase everyone away” the looks they were giving me were telling me otherwise. “what about Moris? The Beta I had before merlin? He was re-appointed” see, and that’s just the last one, mostly because I don’t really remember who came before…

Collin raised an eyebrow and said, “Only because Merlin was placed in your service, everyone before either faked an injury or left the citadel with a bogus excuse.” I feel like every insult Merlin thrown at me in the past 6 months is painfully justified. 

“My lord,” Simon added “we know your not the same boy you used to be. Otherwise none of us would have risked telling you the truth.” As painful as it is to hear, I can’t really complain. Despite what father may claim I do not believe a ruler should be feared by his subject, I suppose the openness is a step in the right direction.

“so, what? you think Merlin is a good influence so you are doing what you can to keep him” they chuckled at that.

Steward Collin smiled fondly “he is, but no offense sire, we want Merlin to stay for our sake. If it weren’t for Merlin many of us would be dead by know, and I’m not talking about his skills as a herbologist alone.” he is Gaius’s apprentice… ”Every time there is an accusation against one off the staff Merlin is the one who runs like a crazy person to understand the charges they were accused of breaking and then continue to find the proof we need to get out of the mess.” Sounds about right, the moppet does know his way around a law book.

“the number of positions he made safer by merely discovering they exist!” he looked thrilled?

“what do you mean?” now I’m curious…

Simon smiled, “well, tasters only go over food after Merlin cleared it, window cleaners have this rope system he taught them that is safer than a ladder, he created a new cleaning formulation we use for the cloth because the old one caused skin issues. Do you want me to continue, because the marshal can go on for hours…” he just looked smug?

Guinevere smiled fondly, “don’t forget the amount of times he taken care of the nobles.” He what??? “I’m sorry what now!” I need an answer to that. 

Collin cleared his throat, and Guinevere immediately straitened as if speaking out of place. “I mean nothing by it sire.” She immediately corrected herself. 

“you clearly do, please inform me properly what you are talking about, the ramifications won’t reach any of my staff” I said, my wrath was hardly contained. “Nobles better not be misusing their favor in my household!”

Simon immediately jumped; “Sire, there is nothing to be angry about, this is part of our job, not yours.” The idiot is smiling.

“someone is taking advantage of members of my household and you are asking my to be calm” what is wrong with you?

“no sire” Simon clarified. “that is not the case, that’s what the protocols are in place for, but it is amusing to know just how much Merlin’s assessment was correct.” What is the idiot on about, and why is merlin ‘taking care’ of nobles? 

The steward was also chuckling while saying. “you know that boy actually uses you as the stick…” he was sitting across from me all smug. The look I gave him seemed to sober him quickly. “as a servant to a high lord his position requires him to navigate incidents between staff members and nobility. Whenever someone misuses the staff one of us is sent to handle the matter. Merlin has a special way of dealing with it, that is far more effective than anything any of us have done before.” Am I understanding him right?

“are you telling me a scrawny 16-year-old omega is the staff’s attack dog?” and it works?

Guinevere smiled proudly as she said.” No sire, we are telling you that he has a unique way of dealing with them.” She said it with so much glee that I’m slightly scared. “he just talks to them, it’s beautiful to watch.” The deranged admiration in the other two betas eyes is disconcerting. “he goes into great length of the responsibility of the Nobel class, and quotes various laws and rules of conducts they have broken. All the while showing his great disappointment in them.” I cringed at the memories; the knights and I endured some of those. Poor bastards, they never stood a chance. “Then he puts the finishing blow.” I think she needs some time away from Morgana. “he tells them that they are lucky the prince has not herd of it and goes into great length as to what you might do. “it’s not often an Omega woman with a less than a 1/3 of my body mass frightens me. 

Simon quickly adds “I used to think it’s a bluff, about your reaction, and I asked him about it. The boy paled and said, I hope they should get away so lightly.” Ohhh he says the sweetest things.

Steward Collin smiled fondly “Sire, I think you understand why the staff has taken precautions. What you and the knights have done is fine, but not enough. It is important that he feels that this is his home. Merlin’s mind is unique and managed to resolve problems we don’t even understand we have I’m sure you can relate” I chuckled and dismissed the meeting. They are absurd! resolving problems? They should see him with a quill! 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Today….

After 2 weeks of endless negotiations I decided I deserved a break, so Bors, Geraint, Leon, Merlin, and I went for a hunt. Somewhere along the way Merlin split from us to gather herbs, though Leon was with him, so I wasn’t concerned. After a while we started to round back to the meeting point just to see the most beautiful beast in front of me. I was in awe, a unicorn was standing Infront of me, I didn’t know they are real. I must bring the horn to father; he would be so proud. We were hunching, preparing for the shot, I suddenly noticed Merlin was there, he was distracting it, it was perfect. I took aim and shot, just to see Merlin move to block the arrows path. How did he move so fast?

Leon tried to stop him, Geraint shot his own arrow to intercept mine, I was just starring in horror as Merlin went down with an arrow lodged to his shoulder. I immediately run to him, “What were you thinking?” Leon and I were trying to get him to let us treat him, he just kept talking to the unicorn, trying to calm it down. Bors ran to the horses to get supplies, and Geraint ran to bring water. 

“did you get him” he asked frantically? he looked so angry

“Who? What happened?” did I miss something? 

“The one who tried to kill him? Did you get that soulless creature? It’s going to be ok; no one will get to you while I’m here” wait? What? Are you talking to the unicorn? Leon was still trying to get him to stop moving, I was honestly trying to figure out why is he so angry, it’s a bloody unicorn?

“Merlin, there is no one to get, it’s just a unicorn.” He turned to me with such wrath, that I was holding myself from flinching.

“do you understand what a unicorn is?” he was speaking slowly, the air was suddenly immobile, Bors and Geraint stopped in their spots when they saw Merlin’s face, only Leon was brave enough to continue with his care. 

I took a deep breath, “a creature of magic…” that must be eliminated, but I keep that statement to myself, ‘I do have an emotional omega on my hands…’ Suddenly everyone’s breath stopped, Leon eyed me scared? Geraint was just disappointed. 

“Emotional Omega?” did I say that out loud? “what do you mean by that?” what have I done.

“well Merlin, you did jump in front of an arrow in the middle of a hunt, you are evidently not thinking clearly.” Evidence, that should work, he likes evidence!

Leon flinched, Bors just whispered ‘noooo’, and Geraint looked at me with the same disappointment since I opened my stupid mouth. But Merlin, Merlin looked hurt, well, regardless of the arrow coming out of his shoulder. “just so I’m clear, are you suggesting one of you tried to kill a unicorn?” well, at least his not angry about the emotional comment anymore. Bors and Geraint are stepping away from me, traitors!

I say the only thing I can say “Merlin, it’s a creature a magic, what do you expect for me to do?“ the look Merlin gave me will hunt me for the rest of my life, I have never felt more wretched. 

Merlin pushed Leon’s hand of off him, took a deep breath and said with the smallest voice. “forgive me sire, but I might need a few minutes alone.” he was taking another deep breath, oh no, his bottom lip is shaking, “Merlin, please don’t” but he just raised his hand to stop me, is that a single tear?

Leon tried to convince Merlin to at least let him look at the wound, but Merlin replied “It’s an Omega thing, I need to get my emotions in control. “yep, should have seen that one coming. We gave Merlin some space, no one was looking at me, the three knights were trying to figure out what’s the safest way to deal with Merlin’s injury, especially since now he won’t let any of us near him. the sent he was spreading wasn’t distress, just heart-breaking sorrow. From looking at the knights I wasn’t the only one feeling crushed by it.

Geraint was the first to finally talk to me. “there is something that is bothering me, Sire” he sounded cold “did you see Merlin before you shot?” it was clear he was holding his temper.

“he was no where near the damn thing! I have no idea how he moved so fast.” I was trying to explain. It’s not like I wanted him to get hurt.

Bors just raised his head. “your saying that you knew Merlin was in the vicinity and you still shot?” he looked outraged. I knew that at the moment no matter what I said no one would calm down until the Omega would allow us to care for him. Leon suddenly intervened. “I was next to merlin, he moved so fast I couldn’t stop him.” He was defending me, but his eyes were accusing.

“it doesn’t matter where he stood” Geraint immediately added.” This is Merlin we are talking about, the fact that you knew he was anywhere in the vicinity should have stopped you from shooting.” He looked outraged. The worst part was that he was speaking quietly, I wish he would have yelled.

“how was I supposed to know he would jump in front of the damn thing?” they all looked at me like I was an idiot, which considering its Merlin, ye… I should have seen it coming. The idiot did jump Infront of a dagger for me, pushed Geraint out of a path of wagon, body slammed Lamorak in the middle of bandit attack and that just the past week. “What was I supposed to do? It’s a creature of magic.” I know I am grasping at straws, but still… 

suddenly there was a giggle, the air was lighter, the Omega scent calmer. Slowly we were approaching Merlin just to see him like one of those princesses from the children stories. He was sitting on the ground, bloody arrow tossed aside, the unicorns resting his head was on his lap, there were two birds sitting on Merlin’s left shoulder picking at his ear, even a stag was approaching timidly. Meanwhile Merlin was sitting there completely fine, talking to the unicorn as if they are old friends. I looked beside me to make sure I wasn’t hallucinating. The other knights were not surprised as much as amused. Suddenly I was frozen in place, couldn’t speak, blink, nothing. From the sounds to my side I’m guessing I wasn’t the only one. A tall figure with white hair, and white robe walked out of the wood and stood in front of Merlin and bowed deeply. Merlin didn’t even raise his head, simply kept petting the unicorn unbothered. 

“Thank you for watching over him young one” the tall figure said. By the scent I can tell he’s a Prime Alpha.

Merlin seemed unbothered, “May I ask who you are?” well, at least he can be polite to someone.

“My name is Anhora, Keeper on the unicorns.” He answered respectfully. This man is a sorcerer, a powerful one, and yet his addressing Merlin as if his the superior one?

Merlin growled quietly and said, “I’m assuming one of your responsibilities as keeper is their protectors.” By the gods, the lunatic is preparing for a scolding.

The man was about to answer but Merlin cut him off. “don’t bother, I understand what your job is supposed to be, either way one of your charges found itself in a land that has sworn to eliminate magical beings” he said that with so much sorrow, if only he could understand.” Something tells me this is foul play, and not incompetence” he tilted his head finally looking up “tell me Anhora, the TRUTH.” The wizard looked relived. As if he is on trial and is given a chance, I know Merlin can have that affect on people, but it’s odd to see him do that to someone so powerful.

“you are correct, foul play was involved. A unicorn does not simply wander of my territory, whoever is responsible has to be powerful. I have my suspicions but that’s all they are.” He looked both relieved and enraged, I’m not sure why but it certainly was intriguing. At least he does not seem aggressive to any off us, so far, the only thing he has done was freeze the alphas and have a polite conversation with an omega, as far as sorcerers, I’ve seen worse. 

Merlin smiled sadly as he fed the two birds. Where did he get the berries? “Could you please enlighten us” it was phrased as a request, but I have given polite commands before to recognize them. 

The sorcerer took a deep breath and in resignation said “Nimuah, a high priestess of the old religion.” He spat the name as if talking about the most wretched being. 

I know the look on his face, Merlin didn’t seem surprised, merely done with the matter. “Dear Keeper of the unicorns, could you please inform the Prince and the knights what happens when a unicorn is slain.” Anhora turned his head as if realizing we are here. Seriously, how powerful are you that you can hold 4 alphas in place and not even notice?

Anhora stood in front of the 4 of us and obliged Merlin, again? “a unicorn is a pure creature of magic. They are the original healers sent by the gods” somewhat dramatic but ok,” due to of their pure nature they will never defend themselves” kind of like a manservant I know.” That is why the old religion has taken certain safeguards.” Like you? great…” slaying a Unicorn unleashes a curse that prevents the land to prosper, water turns to send, food to ash, and animals flee.” He said it with such solemn face that it’s clear what he is saying holds truth. 

“is there a way to reverse the curse?” Merlin immediately asked, this conversation felt like a session from one of my old tutors.

“a series of tests, only the pure of hearts might be able to pass” he added with such certainty.

“and if they don’t? what happens to the land, to the people?” Merlin asked sadly, it was odd it looked as if the stag was trying to comfort Merlin. 

Anhora seems to not want to answer but obliged anyway. “they die.” How dare you! for one creature you allow the whole land to suffer? 

Merlin looked at me sadly, as if he can read my mind and asked, “tell me Anhora, do you have any power to remove the curse?” what is he trying to do? 

The Sorcerer simply answered “No.” Merlin was still looking me in the eyes as he was talking, I realized they both were. “And if you did, would you?” it felt like the question was directed at both of.

Anhora looked thoughtful, like it never occurred to him. “I don’t know” he seemed to still be considering “I might have changed it; a whole kingdom does not deserve to suffer for one person’s wretchedness. “Merlin seemed suspicious of the response. “though, to harm such pure goodness cannot be unpunished. The ramification must be so great that it would be unheard of to commit such a crime.” Merlin looked back to the to the unicorn petting its head, the stags was liking his cheek, I feel like I’m in a children’s story, this is absurd!

“One last question, “Merlin was speaking softly, but there was an edge. “the misconduct of facilitating, or in today’s incident encouraging such a crime, what would you do?” Now he was looking straight at Anhora, it was clear there was something much more at stake, I’m not sure how my manservant achieved it, but the sorcerer was stomped. “there is no point in you answering that, we both know you will do nothing, so why pretend.” It was as if this scrawny Omega had physically slapped him.” For the magical community Camelot deserves to burn for its crimes, and for Camelot the magical community is a dark force that needs to be vanquished.” What crimes? He clearly knows more if Anhora’s face is anything to go by. “I am done with this conversation, hopefully from now on you will be more vigilant with your charges.” Did the lunatic just dismiss a powerful magical prime alpha? The unicorn walked to Anhora, both bowed to Merlin and with that they were gone. A few moments later we were free. What? How? Why? I… I… I don’t understand!

Geraint and I fell to the ground, Bors was leaning on a tree, Leon rushed to Merlin to make sure he was fine just to be more confused. “Merlin, what happened to your wound?” he kept examining him, confused. 

Merlin chuckled at that, “The unicorn heeled me, it is one of his powers…” he said it like it was common knowledge. Though there is nothing common about Merlin’s knowledge.

Geraint laughed at the that “only you Merlin” he shacked his head. “I have never seen anyone talk to a powerful wizard like that!” he was in awe

Bors seemed just as amazed. “how do you know so much about all of this?” I was wondering the same thing. it was clear Merlin understood who was standing Infront of him even before the sorcerer opened his moth

Merlin smile was sad again, the two birds seemed to be trying to console him “your forgetting, I’m from Esctir, Magic is not outlawed there, though it doesn’t prevent magic users from being hunted. “he said it with such disgust. “also, after the plague a few months back I figured it was safer I was better educated about magical creatures. “we all laughed at that, that does sound like my idiot.” Though now I’m starting to believe it is more important that you lot study the subject matter.” He said with a raised eyebrow.” Considering that your lack of knowledge nearly unleashed a curse on all the land. “he was looking straight at me, daring me to argue. Considering everything I just learned the dope might not be wrong.

After a long silent I took a deep breath “father isn’t going to be pleased…” the knights just chuckled at that, from the smiles they were giving it was clear they were fine with that. The insolent little bugger is really rubbing off on them. Geraint had the nerve to say, “we don’t have to tell him…” “what do we do if he finds out?” Bors immediately asked.

Leon helped Merlin up, as he was saying “technically this falls under my jurisdiction as head knight. After the multiple attacks by magical creatures in the past year I find it critical for the knight’s survival to be better educated in the matter.” Merlin gave a small smile to that, he seemed well, but Leon wouldn’t let go of him. should I be concerned, is merlin fine? He was magically healed. 

I walked up to him, “Merlin, how is your shoulder? Are you sure that creature actually healed you?” why are all the knights looking at me like that?

“I’m fine, Sire” that sounded like ‘you absolute despicable excuse of a human’, how does he do that? 

“no need to concern about your servant.” And he walked to his horse shrugging Leon’s hand from him. Leon didn’t say anything, he just took a deep breath and stared after Merlin in concern. It was Geraint that just said, “Perhaps sire, you should give Merlin some space.” How can one Omega’s disappointment break the deadliest alphas in Albion so easily?

I just took a deep breath and said, “we should ride back, saddle up everyone.” They at least pretend it being my decision. The ride home was quiet, I could tell Merlin was dissatisfied with me, and the rest were furious, I just wanted a day relaxing with friends and now I’m stuck riding home wandering of if my knights and staff are going to revolt. 

The quiet was not helping, it wasn’t just the discouragement coming from my friends, it was all the questions I head wandering in my mind. We had an encounter with a powerful magic user, and it was peaceful, one might even say genial. By his own words the Sorcerer was clearly not hostile towards Camelot, the only offense he took was that one of his creatures was endangered. The thing that bothered me most was who is Nimuah, what does she have to do with all of this, and most of all why was Merlin not surprised when Anhora suspected her? Normally I would charge head on with my questions, but with the anxiety rolling of the Omega, and it is massing with my head, I knew it’s better to wait. I’m quite certain that is a conversation I want a clear mind for.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Before we arrived at the citadel Merlin finally spoke to us. “If I may sire, I have a request.” I knew the respectful cold tone is not a good sign. 

“yes Merlin?” this is not going to end well. The knights are eyeing me.

“I would appreciate if we could keep today’s incident between the four of us.” Wait, what?

“not that I’m objecting, but why?” the last thing I want is that word got out I shot you… 

“In Camelot not being adamant against magic is a guaranteed death sentence, I rather not risk it.” That’s an exaggeration, but Merlin is a bit dramatic.

Geraint on the other hand didn’t seem to think so. “Don’t worry Merlin, the knights will not breath a word.” All 3 were looking at me, surely you can’t be serious?

“I’m not objecting, but you do realize your exaggerating?” why are they looking at me as if I was dim?

Leon took a deep breath, “Sire, you do grasp how harsh the king’s policy is? Despite circumstances, the mere fact that we didn’t slay a magical being, not to mentioned conversed with one will end in severe punishment.” He spoked coldly, and slowly. “the knights and your self are under the protection of being noble, Merlin does not share our fortune.” He phrased it in a way that made it clear that what ever the ramifications Merlin would take the blunt of it no matter how we try to spin this. 

I just shook my head lightly, the knights were all still staring at me, Merlin rode a head not bothering to glance at any of us. “Fathers harsh policy to deal with magic is meant to protect, it’s clear this will not be the case, I see no problem in keeping today’s events between the 4 off us…” Merlin just kept riding sadly, he didn’t react, but it was clear something more was upsetting him. “Merlin is there anything else troubling you?” might as well ask, what’s the worst that could happen.

“Nothing you should worry yourself about sire, you know us Omegas, overly emotional.” Yep, I just had to open my big mouth. I wonder how long I am going to pay for that one.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The day after we returned, Merlin walked into my chambers with a huge book opened it for me on a specific page and left. I can safely say that I know what a unicorn is and read in great length the articulation of what the curse would unleash on whoever harms it. Good to know the sorcerer was not exaggerating. 

Leon seemed to also take the matter to heart and worked with Gaius on an extensive curriculum for the knights in the matter of magical beings. The mastermind sold it to the king as education into magical beasts and how to slay them, saying the knights need to be well versatile in enemies of the kingdom. Father congratulated him on his initiative. 

Despite acting normal, it was clear that Merlin was still upset with me, the numpty does wear his heart on his sleeve. The only times his smile seemed genuine was when he was helping me with the research about the food taxation. I couldn’t help but wonder. “Merlin, there’s something I don’t quite understand.” 

“just one?” I did give him an opening… it’s better to ignore.

“why do you enjoy this?” he raised his eyebrow visibly not clear what ‘this’ is. “the research, the tax regulation, the reports over past harvest, all of it?” he just chuckled at that.

“it reminds me of home…” that makes no sense!

“research of laws and harvest reminds you of home?” why did I ask?

“yes” he nodded his head as if it makes perfect sense.

“how?” my face must have shown just how baffled I am, because I can tell Merlin was holding back his laughter. 

“my late grandfather was a herald of war, a job that requires him to know the law inside out.” Well he did say he was a scholar, but isn’t it reserved for nobles?” because of that he was the towns record keeper and handled the tax man’s numbers.” That does explain a lot. “Despite mother being a female and an Omega, he taught her everything he knew. After he passed away, she took over his responsibilities, and taught them to me.” He said in a proud smile. 

My head hurts!

“just so I’m clear,” he looked at me expectantly, “your mother trained you as a herbologist, a scholar, and a Herald? “I was so dumbfounded I couldn’t blink.

“and how to maintain proper records for the town.” He added, silly me, how did I forget.

“I see…” I’m not sure why I’m so surprised, it does explain why it was so easy for him to help me with my work in the negotiations, also, the steward did mention the legal help Merlin provided the rest of the staff. It’s just… that… really… “are you sure your 16?”

He looked at me confused. “fairly certain… are you ok? You seem off…” yes, because once again, I was dumb enough to ask you a personal question!

“just a light headache, you should take the night off, I think I should be alone.” He eyed me, probably wondering if he needs to shove a potion down my throat but seemed to asses it will not be required. “very well, if you need anything else, I’ll be at library working.” I’m not going to ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Meriam Webster definition  
> Definition of herald  
>  (Entry 1 of 2)  
> 1a: an official at a tournament of arms with duties including the making of announcements and the marshaling of combatants  
> b: an officer with the status of ambassador acting as official messenger between leaders especially in war  
> c(1): OFFICER OF ARMS  
> (2): an officer of arms ranking above a pursuivant and below a king of arms


	5. The Alchemist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an attack coming, and Merlin has a unique way of facing his enemies. 
> 
> Also, Merlin refers to Alchemy as the middle ages version of chemistry…

Sometimes I wonder why we even bother to have events in Camelot. The last 6 feasts had attempts on the king or mine lives, 2 tournaments had magical attacks, even the flower festival ended with a riot!!! why should the Yule festivities be any different?

During peak preparations for yule a threat was discovered. I say discovered; its more Merlin stumbled on a magical conspiracy. Because according to him looking at the walls without the decorations is just wrong on an emotional level… I didn’t really listened when he explained how he stumbled in to what is now referred to as “Merlin’s special brand of trouble” (damn Morgana!) but from the evidence Leon and Bors gathered, then confirmed with Gaius it seemed there are runes on the outer walls, and they will have peak strength at Winter solstice. Which then translates; this is a small part of the plan; I’m assuming they are going to strike on Yule… So, I have 3 days to secure the city during the biggest winter event from an unknown magical threat. It’s all Merlin’s fault!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Working on security plans for the celebrations turned out to be more distressing then first assumed. When we informed the king of the Knights findings, instead of canceling the festival it was decided to set a trap, as such many will be caught in the crossfire. One would think a certain Omega will take offence to it and start citing precedents as to why this misconduct will backfire, instead he just remained silent throughout the entire meeting. Seriously, the weirdo didn’t even make his normal faces while poring my water.

I asked him about it that evening, and really, it’s my fault, I should have known better. He gave a scary smile and said, “there is in no point in arguing, we’ll be ready!” The unhinged look in the eyes made me wonder if I really want to know, he seemed to read my mind because he immediately shakes his head and said, “deniability!” and with that he walked out leaving me disturbed!

The days leading to Yule were full of work with the knights on the city protection. I have seen Merlin often, though he was running around holding cylinders and random items spewing formulations. Bors and Geraint seemed to be trying to keep an eye on him but kept returning with confused looks, Leon on the other hand was smiling like a mad man. What does he know? Why the glee? Should I fear the sorceress or the 2 lunatics next to me? 

What was just as disturbing was when the senior staff was called for a meeting to be informed of the threat and the confidentiality that is required, they all looked at me and father with a smile and said, “we’ll be ready”. Father believed it to be the staff’s vigilance against the evils of magic, I believe it to be a derange omega already put some of his pawns in place. When I voiced some of my theories to Leon, he looked at me with a chilling sparkle in his eyes and whispered, “deniability, sire.” Never thought an upcoming attack by an unknown enemy will frighten me less than members of my own household

__________________________________________________________________________________

On the day of Yule, I was woken long before dawn by a certain manservant arguing with my head knight outside my door in Greek. I’m assuming the guards didn’t stop them from shouting at each other, due to confusion, and a justified fear. When I opened the door and tried to make noises to get their attention, they just ignored me and kept going.

Merlin pointed the breakfast tray at the ground and said; “Πρέπει να σκεφτώ κάτι ανόητο για έναν ανόητο.” (translates; “I must think of something foolproof for a fool.” ― Aristophanes, Thesmophoriazusae)

Leon narrowed his eyes and responded; “Δεν μπορείτε να διδάξετε ένα καβούρι να περπατήσει ευθεία.” (translates; “You cannot teach a crab to walk straight.” ― Aristophanes). while pointing a finger at Merlin. 

Merlin just blinked his eye at him, “you are lucky the girls don’t understand a word of that”.as do I… he just humped and walked into my room with my breakfast. Leon followed him mumbling under his breath “should never got him the Aristophanes collection” meanwhile I’m standing barefoot in my nightclothes wondering what are they on about and if I really want to follow them to MY chambers. 

I walked to my chambers as both lunatics were silently apologizing to one another, just to turn their heads to me; “Sire.”, “why aren’t you dressed yet?” both looking at me realizing I was there, IN MY OWN CHAMBERS.

As I was walking to the partition to dress, I stupidly asked, “so, what was all the shouting about?”

Merlin just shrugged “strategical disagreement…” I really shouldn’t, but I regretfully asked “strategical what now…” 

Leon puts his hand on Merlin mouth as he said, “some personnel are involved in todays matters that Merlin and I do not agree on the depth their contribution should be.” Knowing Merlin’s connections through out the citadel guaranteed I wouldn’t like the answer; however, this is Leon, things might not be as disconcerting. I should tread carefully.

“is there anything I should know?” and do I really want to?

The two of them looked at each other in a silent conversation, and Leon answered;” emergency protocols have been properly updated for the staff, and the catacombs are covered.” Nothing technically wrong, but somewhat bothersome. I just looked at them both and backed away slowly. I’m not sure I want to know how but at least the catacombs are protected. We didn’t have enough personal in such short notice. The festival and the royal family were the likely targets to an unknown number of assailants. What ever crazy plan the weirdo came up with it’s better than locked gates! 

__________________________________________________________________________________

The Yule festival was going well, many visitors were enjoying the markets, and the street performers had children running around them. The knights were all in key position, but what was more surprising was that the senior staff were also scattered. Merlin however was nowhere to be seen. When the king came out for the annual speech everyone gathered. As soon as he started talking a group of five people began chanting, it was clear this was the attack; fortunately, the knights managed to reach them and stopped 3 out of the five. That was when chaos started, sorcerers and knights began to fight in the street, the crowed was running between everything getting in the way. What was surprising was the senior staff, they worked in teams using nets to get people out of the way. Cook, and Guinevere were throwing tubes at fires immediately covering them in green goo and shutting them down. The marshal and Morgana(?) had different tubes they were using to melt? They were getting people from under various wreckages and shewing them to safety. 

Geraint and I were fighting a sorcerer that thankfully was focused on us; unfortunately, he had good aim. After quite a few maneuvers Geraint was able to hit him with a mace, allowing me an opening to strike his flank, he wasn’t dead, but he was badly wounded. Mercifully not long after all 5 aggressors were subdued and thanks to the senior’s staff’s action there were very few injuries. When Gaius and the kitchen staff started running between the wounded something was off, where is Merlin? 

I looked for Leon whom after talking to the Steward and the Marshal started running towards the castle. I immediately ran after him asking him “what wrong?” he was running like the hounds are right behind him.

“The fool decided to go at it alone!” fool? Please don’t! I sped up

“which fool?” I roared, I couldn’t contain my fury, fear, whatever, please just mean someone else

“same fool as always, decided he can cover the catacombs on his own, I just confirmed with the Marshal.” I prayed to what ever god that would hear me that the idiot simply doesn’t know the attack is over and done. As we were running Leon was updating me that Merlin was supposed to be there with 3 other people and some potions, he created to subdue who ever would try to get in from there. According to the marshal Merlin told them the plan was for him to go alone. The argument this morning was because Leon wanted to send knights instead, but Merlin argued they were needed elsewhere. 

I really hope his well enough to tell me I told you so. As we were running down the stairs, we could see smoke come out from the bottom, we each covered our mouth and slowed so we won’t run in to something. When we finally got in it was dark, but some stones were lighting an area with two people on the ground. The 2 individuals were unknown, smoke was everywhere, debris were scattered, and Merlin in nowhen to be seen. 

Suddenly there were noises coming from a path deeper into the tombs, an old area I never explored. I could hear shouting; it was in a different language. Next thing I know there was blinding light, something shattered, we could hear rocks collapsing. Leon and I were running with swords ready to fight, by the time we got there everything was over. 2 people were subdued, the rest of the path was blocked by debris, and well, Merlin was found…

He was bleeding, a dagger was coming out of his leg, and rubble was on his chest and head. I started to clear the rocks from him and put pressure on the wound, carful not to let the knife out. Leon ran to get help. I found myself alone in the dark trying to understand why this stupid Omega had to come here alone? Why couldn’t he let someone else take this area? why doesn’t he understand that he can’t think his way out of everything? Why did he have to find the one vulnerability no one could cover? Why did the attackers had to find the escape routes? Why? Why? Why? 

Help finally arrived, Gaius was over the boy assessing him, the guards were getting the unconscious assailants to the dungeon. Ector was charging with 8 more guards at the rest of the crypt to look for anyone that escape. Bors and Geraint were helping Gaius with Merlin. And me, I am Prime alpha, Crown prince of Camelot, my citadel was just attack, I can’t linger over an Omega serving boy, I must go out and do my duty. 

By the time the sun went down most of the chaos was cleared, all 9 assailants were in the dungeons, though only the ones who faced Merlin were likely live through the night. Sir Ector reported there were no strays, and the old tunnel was collapsed, the escape routes were blocked. Sir Lamorak taken a group of 14 knights to review the other end of said tunnel. From the report Leon provided there were only 16 injured, all with light wounds, with the exaptation of one…

According to the steward and cook the senior’s staff’s ability to get people out off harms way was Merlin’s doing. He was the one who created the potions they used for the fire, and debris. He even taught them a safe way to do crowed control with the nets. The main reason it was so easy to treat the few injuries we did have was because Merlin insisted the entire kitchen staff would be trained in first response when he first started in Camelot. 

Father was pleased, Magic users tried to strike at the heart of Camelot, and they were crushed by devoted Camelotian. He went on and on about the knight’s strength, the senior staff devotion and the evils of magic. But then, then he mocked the assailant’s stupidity, how can they be so incompetent to fail by a mere serving boy. “I guess Arthur, you can even train an Omega well.” He was smug. I just smiled politely. Ector and Geraint eyed the king not responding, Leon was the one who said; “your highness, the serving boy is still under Gaius’s care” hopefully father will understand to change the subject.

“forgive me Father, but the knights and I must return to further secure the citadel” I was out of there before he even finished dismissing me. We took a detour through the physician chambers, hoping for something, Gaius didn’t let us in, though Guinevere came out saying his busy with Merlin and we shouldn’t interrupt. By the time we got the entire crowd clear, and the courtyard back to its former whatever, Lamorak returned with the rest of the knights. It seems the frontal attack was a likely distraction, according to the tracks there was a larger force coming through the tunnels leading to the catacombs. What ever Merlin did to block the tunnels likely saved all our lives. I went to report to the king, not wanting any of the knight to hear him belittle the Omega serving boy. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Merlin was unconscious for 3 days, he had 5 broken ribs, a collapsed lung, cut behind his ear, and the knife wound as it turns out caused most of the damage. But eventually he finally woke up and asked what happened. By the time Leon and I were called Geraint was already berating him for being a selfless idiot, and how he should never do that again. The imbecile just grinned at him and said, “Love you to”.

As we were walking into the room, he eyed me and said, “Before you start yelling at me, please remember that us Omegas are emotional creatures!” Bastard! I should have known. Leon and Geraint were stifling a laugh, Gaius mumbled something to himself, and Guinevere just looked confused saying “we’re what now?” the little bugger actually had the audacity to look at her and slowly say, “Emotional creatures”. I just facepalmed, and Leon and Geraint stopped Stifling their laughs…  
I hate all of them! 

I sat at the stool next to the idiot, “Gaius, I’m assuming his doing well enough if his making jokes?” I eyed him with a failed attempt in intimidation.

“the coherency and stupidity are a good indication that the head injury didn’t cause any permanent damage, as to the rest of the wounds, he’s going to need at least 2 weeks bed rest” I just heard a squill from the idiot, he looked horrified. Leon on the other hand was smiling pleased “that’s what you get for charging the crypts without backup like an idiot” 

“you said yourself that the staff was not suitable to handle that area, and the knights were already overextended.” You really are an idiot.

Geraint just looked horrified; “so you go at it alone?”

The moron shrugged his shoulders “well, I do know how to make things go boom” he said with an unhinged smile. “and I figured since we don’t have the personal, I can make it up with firepower. The last thing I needed was for someone to get in the way of one off my devices.” Devices? What does he mean by firepower? Should I ask? I was looking around the room seeing everyone eyeing Merlin suspiciously, probably fearing any possible answer.

Leon off all people sighed “we all know you’re capable, but you can’t go in without someone watching your back.” thank you, knew I can count on you. “I don’t care what brilliant explanation you can come up with, you were irresponsible, and you know it.” I knew that nothing I said will achieve what Leon just did. 

Merlin was looking at the floor all righteous fury and jokes deflated from him. “I know you only say it because you care, I’m sorry.” I really want to stay angry with him, but it’s so hard when he looks this apologetically pathetic. 

Guinevere did not seem to share my problem, “cut the act, are you going to do this again?” she raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer, no one had the nerve to interrupt.

Merlin looked like he was thinking it over, he nodded his head and responded; “don’t know, depends on circumstances” are you kidding me? “and before anyone says anything, I am merely stating that I don’t know what future circumstances require, and I’m not stupid enough to give you a false promise” how is that supposed to be reassuring? Everyone looked as annoyed as I am

Gaius mumbled “just wait until I finish the letter to Hunith about this” who’s Hunith? 

it seems Merlin heard him “you wouldn’t” he said with fear? I need to meet this person!

Gaius smiled, “I was waiting to see how you are doing so I can complete my report. I already have most of your studious efforts during the Yule attack, as well as an extensive explanation about your injuries, all that is missing is your state as after you wake.” Merlin was horrified, the knights and I were looking at each other trying to understand who is this person that holds so much power over the idiot, and how can we learn.

“why are you so mean?” Merlin said while nodding his head. “you play dirty!” Gaius was pleased, after a long silence Merlin smiled. That’s a problem! “I’m surprised your willing to take the risk…” Merlin said it with such ease that even Gaius was concerned. He eyed Merlin suspiciously, we were all witnessing with nervous fascination what’s going to happen, Guinevere included. 

“it’s a greater risk not to inform her.” Gaius said solemnly, meanwhile Geraint asking quietly “who’s Hunith?” Leon and I shake our heads for not knowing

Merlin nodded at Gaius, “I’m sure your right, her reaction is far more predictable when we know the variables, besides, it’s not like she will blame you for any of that.” Gaius gulped at that, who is this woman?

“she knows you well. she knows I never stood a chance” it was unclear if he was saying that to Merlin, or himself.

“off course, though considering you have taken extreme measures before, I’m not sure she will agree to your assessment.” extreme measures?

After long consideration Gaius finally said, “perhaps I should revise the letter.” he looked nervous.   
Who is this women?

“Perhaps… “Merlin said it with such glee, I felt bad for Gaius. “and do tell mother I miss her dearly. “  
I should have known. All of us in the room are looking at each other amazed, how did we not know her name? the women’s reputation amongst the knights is legendry. There is not a single knight in Camelot that is not fascinated by the Herbologist, scholar, Herald, Omega that single handedly raised our weirdo and despite his best efforts managed to keep him safe… 

Guinevere smacked Merlin over the head, “ouch… you know I’m injured…” Merlin immediately cried. She just raised an eyebrow at him; “stop gloating!” the numpty had the decency to look sheepish. 

“Well, if you don’t mind, my patient needs rest, I suggest coming back later to anyone who wants berate him for his reckless nature, cuddling will not be permitted!” Gaius said to the room while glaring at Merlin. We all excused ourselves and let them be.

As I was walking to the training ground with Geraint and Leon when Leon suddenly pointed out; “did you know Gwen can be so scary?” I thought it was just me!

“I know right” Geraint immediately confirmed. “I wonder how Hunith is, if Gaius’s reaction is anything to go by…” I felt chills.

“Gaius, what about Merlin? Have you seen how quickly he palled at the thought of her hearing about it” they both nodded “a crypt full of sorcerers, nothing, the king’s wrath, sure, his mother’s displeasure and he quakes?” I wish I could even get a hint of fear from him, the dolt normally laughs in my face. 

“Do you think it’s an Omega thing?” Geraint asked

Leon looked perplexed, “what do you mean?” 

“think about it, Merlin, Gwen, The lady Morgana, and Hunith. All Omegas that will tare through you if you harm someone they care about.” I didn’t realize but he has a point. From what I know when it comes to themselves, they are somewhat gentle, but just a hint of trouble to someone they care for and, well, I don’t really want to think about it…

“Perhaps it’s best not to test that theory.” The two agreed with me as we went about our way.

__________________________________________________________________________________

After yet another long council meeting, I was heading to my chambers hopping it’s at least warm enough that I can get through my work with some semblance of productivity. It’s been 9 days since my servant finally woke, and I can sincerely say I wish he would get well soon. I always appreciated his care around me, but now that his not around, I hate everything!  
I walked to my chambers just to wonder how far gone my sanity is, I’m actually fantasizing the omega going over my paperwork, and sifting through my research. I can’t believe I actually miss my servant.

“why are you standing there like a creep?” dear gods, his really here???

“what!” I need to confirm he’s real, so I walked to the door and asked the guards “what were you thinking?” best way to confirm he’s here without hinting I’m going mad!

“Sorry sire, we didn’t think you would like for us to stop him” he looked confused, I just walked back to the room, at least I think he’s real…

“shouldn’t you be on bed rest?” it’s only been 9 days, and you look terrible!

The dum-dum smiled as he set down Infront of my desk “Gaius finally set me free, said if I stay there any longer, he might poison me.” After that I went to Gaius to discover Merlin bed rest ended after 9 days, and even that was because Gaius drugged him. turns out the dolt can’t stay still, or he will go mad and take everyone with him. so, he was permitted out with escort, hence why I have an extra guard at my door. He is allowed minimal movement, and no physical duty. Meaning, he can help me with my work!  
I probably shouldn’t have hopped with excitement as I was walking to my chambers, but really, can you blame me?  
I must admit I don’t find it surprising Merlin was going mad, there wasn’t a single servant and knight that weren’t pampering him, even some of the ladies of court. that can grow old fast…

Two candle marks later we finished most of my work, including everything I have postponed from the past 15 days. He laughed at me; “are you really that disparate for my help?” YES

“off course not, I merely priorities, and this got pushed aside” the last thing I need is to add to his air off superiority.

He just raised his eyebrow and said sure… I told the dimwit to stay as I sent a servant to get us dinner, and light the fire. Might as well feed him, or Gaius will be upset with me. When I told him that he just gave me a knowing smile. 

The next day he returned, once again we worked, and after shared a meal. It went on like that for a while. Mostly because Merlin was still not allowed back to his duty until he physically recovered, also, since he can’t grasp the concept of rest it took him far longer. One evening I was not really in the mood to work, so I figured why not chat, it’s not like he has to be here…

“Merlin, can I ask you something?” I’m not sure he will answer but it’s been bugging me for a while and he’s too injured to run.

“you just have” he gives me a pleased smile after he finished amusing himself, he gestured me with his hand to continue.

“When we encountered Anhora” he raised his head, all serious. “you asked him who did he suspect, when he mentioned Nimuah, you weren’t surprised.” Why? How? 

“well, it’s not her first attempt on Camelot, and on you in particular.” Wait, what? from my face he understood to elaborate; “the plague, remember the egg, it had her marking, the goblets that Bayard gifted you, Gaius suspect she’s the only one powerful enough for the spell, the flaming dagger… she was there” I was gawping like a fish.

“Why haven’t you told me anything?” someone is after me and my kingdom, I need to know this!

“I don’t know enough for anything that I tell you to be of use.” The fact that you know I have an enemy is enough. “and besides,” he added this part suddenly shy.” You’re my friend, and I rather you not die.” He was looking at the floor sadness coming off him in waves.

“Merlin, I know you mean well, but it’s more dangerous if I don’t know” for someone so smart he can be such a dumbass.

“is it? If you know someone is out to get you what would you do?” he looked me in the eyes knowing the answer.

“strike, before they have a chance to get to me” he looked back at me sad, like just confirmed his worst fear. “what else do you expect me to do? I’m supposed to protect my people, you can’t expect me to hide.”

He shakes his head “wait and gather information.” 

I sigh at him “and in the meanwhile?”

“you can’t go charging at an enemy you don’t understand, she’s not like other sorcerers you faced, she not only survived the purge, she prospered.” How do you know? “more then that, the nature of her attacks, it’s personal… “

“clearly, she went after my life repeatedly.” From the look on his face that’s not what he means…

“Arthur, please hear me out” I nod, knowing him, I should probably poor my self some wine.” I don’t think it’s aimed at you, but at your father’s breaking point.” That makes sense. “but something about it feels off.” I poured us both goblets as he was talking. “The king, Gaius, and 3 of the older lords that I know off are fully aware of the situation.” Then why didn’t they say anything? “they don’t even know I know.” I rather not ask. “this is personal… not your normal desperate sorcerer that has nothing to lose.” Well, that’s something that will hunt me at night.

“So, your suggesting to gather more information, not just about her, but why are they not sharing” he gave me his conceptual smile, the one that worries me. 

“and people think your just a pretty face” people think I’m pretty?

“Merlin, I’m sure someone might find you attractive, but you’re not my type.” I smiled my most courtly smile.

He choked on his drank. “oh however should I bare” and we both burst laughing. 

As we finally calmed down, I looked him in the eye; “there was something else you said that day” he raised his eyebrow at me. “you said that as far as the magical community is concerned Camelot deserves to burn, I know the normal argument, magic corrupts, which is the reason for the hostility, but I know you well enough not to assume.” Merlin seemed cold and calculating, something I find unnerving from the young Omega.

“how much of this conversation will come to hunt me?” he suddenly asked.

“if your worried about voicing an honest opinion, none.” I still remember the fear he had about the encounter with the unicorn. After reexamining the situation, I discovered just how naïve I was. 

This seem to placate him a little. “It’s not just the extreme nature Camelot has against magic users.” He seemed miserable talking about it. “it’s the fact that it won’t let them live peacefully elsewhere.”

“what are you talking about? As long that they are not in Camelot why should we care?” I know father goes after unique cases from the fear of what they might cause in the future, but that’s about it.

Merlin chuckled at that.” Your forgetting about the witchfinders.” Sure, because they still give me nightmares.

“they’re individuals what’s the worst they can do.” From the look on his face I worry

“they have been known to desolate a village in the name of cleansing evil… “what? “and don’t argue that they don’t have the legal authority, because they do, your father guaranteed it.” He wouldn’t. “compare the clauses about magic in Camelot’s treaties in the last 20 year, and those that came before, and then tell me I’m wrong.” He was trying to protect his people. “Are you going to tell me magic corrupts and that’s why people going about their lives in a different kingdom need to be decimated?” he looked annoyed when he said that.

“Merlin, surely you understand why extreme measures were needed?” I’m sure it doesn’t work, he does like to see the best in people, and I’m not going to be the one to destroy that.

“some just want to live their lives in peace, regardless of magic, and you father, the king of Camelot woke up one day and declared war on entire people, set events in motion, and now there is not a safe place for them in Albion.” He still hasn’t recovered, he looked ghostly, the num tone he was using just made the whole conversation disturbing. “you know what’s the worst?” 

There’s something worse? “No…”

“between the 3 options for the witchfinders to sell you, Camelot is the least terrifying!” he said it matter factly. 

“how is being burned alive the least terrifying?” and why do you know this?

“if your sold to Cenred you’re enslaved into his army, and if you’re an Omega, you forced to mate one of his Alphas, the more powerful, the higher ranked the alpha.” Enslaved? Forced mating? “and then you have Saurom, and his leaving graves… I’m sure you don’t need me to elaborate.” It’s sad but the pyre does sound preferable.

“if it’s so dangerous then they shouldn’t practice magic.” How can he not see that!

“not everyone gets to choose, and often they don’t need to practice magic to fall under the category” he said unhappily.

“what do you mean?” and how do you know?

He chuckled at that “what do you know about alchemy?” seriously?

I’m curious so I humor him, “a branch of sorcery that changes metals to gold.” He looked at me as he was suppressing a laugh.

“a common misconception.” So, a polite way for you to call me uneducated.” It’s a study of elements and how they affect each other, often linked to mysticism because people can’t grasp the science.” And the other shoe drops…

“the potions you made the cook and marshal used during Yule…” he nods his head,” and the devices you created for the tunnels…” he chuckled “and the joy with making things go boom?” the dubious smile is concerning!

“you can’t say it doesn’t sound like fun.” It does but agreeing with you feels dangerous. 

“when people don’t understand they call it magic… you would be surprised how often Gaius warns me against experimenting in public.” Seriously, something else you can do.

“are you telling me you’re an alchemist?” the lunatic smiled.

“I never admitted to anything!” how are you still alive?

“just to make sure, we are talking about the science, not mysticism…” he is ridiculous enough …

“off course science” thank the gods. “I’ll never waist my time on the other nonsense… “ yes, because that’s the issue to be concerned about… 

Something suddenly occurred to me about the days leading to the attack, “Leon knows…”

“Off course he does, the only alpha smart enough to understand.” I should be offended, but at this point I’m passed the point of caring.

“So what, you two spend your time talking about Greek poetry while blowing things up? “I can honestly see that happen…

“not always, topics varies, and most of my experiments involve reaction to fire.” How can you make something fun sound so stupid? “but you get the gist of it.”

“with being as capable as you are, and as it turns out proficient in a subject that is often confused with magic, why are you in Albion?” you suicidal lunatic?

“stupid people are everywhere; I’m not going to let them chase me away from my home.” I can’t say I disagree with the sentiment. He suddenly becomes uncomfortable, “besides, I rather burn for sorcery then forcefully mated and raped.” I forgot that’s a viable option. “more wine?”

“yes, I’m far to sober for this conversation!”

Leon and Geraint came searching for Merlin when he failed to return to his room only to join our drinking, most of the night was spent discussing the different experiments Merlin was doing. According to Leon there’s nothing he can’t melt, and Water can be explosive. Geraint just set berating Merlin for not inviting him to any of the fun. Merlin immediately drunkenly declared that tomorrow we need to build a snowman for him to blow up. 

Leon eyed me, asking how much he had to drink? when Merlin was barely walking, I just shrugged and explained he’s still in the second goblet… 

The next day we walked (slowly) with a hungover wounded Merlin, all the knights build snowmen’s, and merlin handed each of us a small bottle to through at it. Some melted the target, some covered it with goo, Leon’s blew up, mine set fire that sparkled. 

It took 2 more months for Merlin to come back to work, but we found ways to pass the time.


	6. The Farmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first winter with Merlin turned out to be eventful, even with his injuries. The first patrol that followed led to a particular realization; turns out farming is far more complex then any of them could imagine

The past winter has been abnormal. Typically, being limited to the castle and citadel due to the weather has been a boring nightmare; however, this year, it was fun, productive and educational. I will never admit it out loud, but I blame Merlin!  
Thanks to the dum-dum getting badly injured during the Yule attack, and his stupidity that was making it longer to get back to normal he had plenty of free time. Anyone else would use the chance to rest and recover, he decided he might as well teach. He worked with the kids from lower town on writing and basic arithmetics, and the serving staff were taught reading, and the law. But the knights were his greatest endeavor, he worked with us on Magical beasts, basic herbology (poisons and antidotes), and my personal favorite how to make things go boom!  
(it is best not to use technical names; they tend to make people testy …) 

In the evenings the dolt and I would come to my chambers, we would each do our work and have dinner. The odd thing was that some of the knights joined us, it was pleasant to work with them next to me, I found myself getting more work done. Suppose it felt strange because even though they were always my friends, it was never like this… I guess I better not think too deep on it…

The ridiculousness of it all is that even by not doing his usual work, Merlin kept us amused. One of his duties as my Manservant is to take care of my hounds and horses. Something he refused to staff to other servants. The poor boys who were put in charge of the animals during Merlin’s recovery kept having to retrieve them. It was a common occurrence to see Merlin walking with the hounds and/or horses like a mother duck and her ducklings. As he led them back, he scolded them, and they made noises in response looking shamed. even the horses!

Though nothing will be more absurd then just how much of a lightweight Merlin is. After 3 months of drinking with me and the knights at dinner he still can’t get past the second goblet of watered-down wine. We started Merlin duty to make sure he doesn’t injure himself further and gets safely to his room. The saddest thing of it all was that nothing he did worked. He always had a fool meal before, plenty of water, and drank slowly. Yet, no matter what, somewhere along the second goblet he was drunk! And how do you know Merlin is drunk? When he can’t stick to one language, the dolt doesn’t even know he’s doing it. The knights have started a count on how many languages he knows, so far, we think 14, but since were not sure what it is he’s speaking, and he’s to drunk to notice, we don’t have a definitive answer.

Although the winter did not pass as smoothly as I would have liked. I guess that’s what happens when you place Morgana and Merlin under the same roof. The knights and I have long concluded that we should keep an eye on Merlin. Due to his trusting nature, and somewhat isolated childhood it was inevitable for someone to try and take advantage of it. The lady Morgana on the other hand, might hold a façade of a respectable lady of the court, Omega ward to the king, but only an idiot would fall for that charade, no matter how kind-hearted she truly is, her mischievous streak is perilous. As such when the two became friends we kept an eye on them.

That’s why when I was informed by some of the guards that the lady in question was spending more and more time with my manservant I was concerned. Leon, Ector and I made haste towards the private garden, for a… winter blossom?... where we encountered the two omegas standing to the side talking over some parchments.

“Merlin, why aren’t you sitting?” Ector quickly said, Merlin shoving the papers behind him did not make this less concerning.

“Sir Ector, Leon, Arthur…” he put on a fake smile. “what brought you here? “thought you were alone? You really think you could keep those encounters secret?

I put on my loveliest smile, “thought we check out the winter blossom you go on about…” if the faces Leon and Ector made said anything, I probably should have left the talking to them.

Morgana gave a chuckle, “well, you’re 3 weeks to late…” they started walking away, though Merlin was still injured so they walked slowly which allowed me a chance to snatch the papers from Merlin.

“What do we have here? Is this you latest experiment? You said you wouldn’t keep them from us” at least I thought about that excuse… Leon looked approving.

Morgana immediately tried to snatch them back, as I gave them to Ector. “Arthur, it’s not funny, give it back.” She kicked me in the sheen, Merlin started limping toward Ector asking for his papers back. “Come on Merlin, what’s wrong?” so I might have enjoyed taunting them…

“Stop being a clotpole and bring it back…” he was still trying to reach Ector and ended up tripping over Leon that was looking at us dismayed saying “that’s not what we talked about”.

“Merlin…” , “O, no, are you ok?” “not again…” we all jump to help him up. He just shoves all our hands aside and used the tree next to him to get up. “what’s wrong with you?” he looked at us outraged.

“I’m sorry Merlin, we didn’t mean for that to happen…” Leon immediately responded, 

Ector added, “we were just trying to make sure you were ok…” Morgana looked at us horrified. 

“perhaps if you didn’t bully him, he would be fine.” She immediately answered.

“we don’t bully him.” I immediately said.

“normally I would agree, today, I would appreciate if you leave me be.” He looked so offended.

“Merlin…” I tried, but he quickly stopped me and said, “please go… “so we did.

As we were walking away, Ector suddenly said. “you know what’s the dumbest part about it all…” Leon and I looked at him curious, “I still have the pages, it’s a children’s tale…” I face palmed, feeling like an asshole.

Leon raised an eyebrow and added, “so either Merlin is a good influence, or we got played by the Lady Morgana.” He looked at me annoyed. Can’t blame him

In the evening I went to the physician’s chambers to apologize to Merlin, only to find him sitting with Morgana and Guinevere eyeing me, Leon and Ector were already there. Thankfully, Merlin decided to be merciful and laughed it off saying the prat in me must burst out occasionally or I explode. I must admit, hanging out with the three Omegas was quite lovely, soon after Morgana crowned Merlin as our queen. The knights and I would have taken offense to it, if it weren’t for Merlin’s horrified expression. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Winter was finally coming to an end, and the first patrols were planned, Merlin’s strange insight got me to completely change the route I would normally take charge of. Naturally I would lead the ones likely to be most dangerous. This time my priorities were shifted. My research into the food prices went into further depth during the winter, where I found that part of the problem came from the production from certain areas. Due to low growth numbers we found that most of our vegetables and wheat were imported from Nemeth and Esctir, despite Camelot having similar agricultural conditions. Looking at former years, it’s easy to see it was not the case 15-20 years ago, Merlin suggested, since you are going on patrol, go there.

So, for the next 4 weeks, I would travel the southern lands of Camelot with Leon, Geraint, Tristen, Blake, and 12 more knights. Ector and Bors warned us to bring Merlin back in one piece. Leon looked them straight in the eye and said, we’ll do our best, but were not Hunith… we all laughed as Merlin looked insulted. (Hunith being all powerful has become a running joke amongst the knights). 

Normally Leon would lead his own patrol, but due to the nature of my investigation I asked for those knights to join me. Leon, Geraint and Blake have been trained to take over their fathers’ estates since childhood, all come from lands with prospering farming communities. Tristen past as unofficial as it was, allows him insight to any foul play that might be is involved. Before the patrol started, we gathered all the knights intended to come and informed them of the secondary mission, and that any that prefers to join a regular patrol is asked to inform us now. I was happily surprised when my men were more occupied asking questions and adding their own insight into the situation. If this was any indication for the next 4 weeks, I am hopeful.

__________________________________________________________________________________

After 3 days of travelling we reached the first village in our patrol. According to Merlin it did not require deep investigation, the problem was obvious.  
“What do you mean?” I asked looking around

It was Tristen that answered, “look at the population… their too young, or not labor oriented if you want to be polite.” He looked sad.

Leon added “I know what you mean, that would cause problems in harvest season, not to mention trying to defend it when patrols are not around.” Blake and Geraint nodded their heads. Looking around I saw some Omegas, few Betas. But most of the population was too young, meaning the few I was seeing were in charge on raising them, and the harvest. What happened? Clearly it was around 15-20 years ago.

When we stopped at the town square, the towns leader walked up to me, Merlin immediately whispered to me in Latin that perhaps it’s best if I suggest his services as a physician while we are here. I could see what he was getting at, so I did, the villagers suddenly looked at him with reverence, he was pulled to one of the homes and a line quickly followed out. Sir Blake stayed with him, we figured since he is a beta, they would find him less threatening. Meanwhile, Leon Tristen and I were touring the village to understand their day to day better, while the rest of the patrol led by Geraint were making camp.

In the evening I was sitting with the 5 I asked to join me in the inquiry, we were sitting around the fire, many in the village insisted Merlin stay with them, eyeing us with concern. It took reassurance from Sir Blake saying his job is to keep Merlin safe for them to suspiciously allow him to sleep in the same camp as us. When we were eating dinner Geraint finally spoke with offence, “what’s wrong with them, we’re knights of Camelot, do they not trust us to keep out own party safe?”

Tristen looked sad when he answered “that’s not what worries them…” he looked at Merlin that didn’t want to meet any of our eyes.

“it can’t be this bad, we’re still close to the citadel.” Leon said with outrage. Blake laughed at that.

“surely you’re not that naïve.” Blake quickly added, we all looked at him.” have you not noticed that despite there being no Alphas they have children. What’s the likelihood of so many to runoff on their mates?” he looked at us as if were stupid.

I just stared, “so where are the Alphas that used to be here?” I looked around.

Tristen just answered quietly, “look at the numbers, the purge took care of that…” I looked at him confused; the odd thing was that Merlin still wasn’t meeting anyone’s eyes.

“I mean, to this day it’s enough to accuse someone, and back then the king gave the witchfinders free reign…” Geraint looked me in the eyes saying that, daring me to contradict, I wish I had something… Blake on the other hand, “ It’s clear that something else was at play here, the ramifications of the purge don’t leave a village population this decimated. “everyone looked baffled, everyone but Merlin. 

He was still looking at the ground, he spoke quietly, “Have any of you wandered why I asked Arthur to offer my services?” despite how quiet his voice was, we all took notice, it was odd, normally Merlin likes to keep to the background and observe. Also, their reaction, they looked at him with hope. 

Blake was looking at him, “they were talking to you when they thought I was out of range, I didn’t think about it until now, it’s like they were testing you.”

Merlin laughed sadly at that, “they needed to make sure I’m a physician apprentice and not a healer, it’s why it was impotent that the prince offered my services.” What the problem? Are healers not good enough?

Leon asked, “would they give you away if you were?” give him away? It was Tristen that answered, “More likely they find means to get him away from us…” what, why?

Merlin probably understood why I’m so lost, he looked at me sadly and answered, “think of medicine as another branch that suffers from the same prejudice as alchemists… during the purge they were the first to be hunted. Though healers do use magic, herbalists, midwives and physicians don’t.” He cynically chuckled at that. If what he says is true, without anyone to treat them they didn’t stand a chance; moreover, it is likely the population decrease is a systematic problem throughout the kingdom.

Merlin took a deep breath and added, “I suggest tomorrow, Arthur, Blake and myself go around the farms to advise our solutions, Tristen, and Leon would be more useful utilizing the men power in the village itself, while Geraint can handle the patrol routs in the vicinity.” I chuckled at that, Merlin looked at me and added, “technically I only suggested.”

“Any other suggestion” I asked

He looked thoughtful, “remember, you’re the pretty one, brush your hair.” At that everyone was holding back their laugh, I tried to look insulted, it was funny…

“whatever our queen commands…” Merlin’s affronted face, was worth it. The laughter went on for a while after that. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

As I was going between the farms with Blake and Merlin, I understood why Merlin suggested the two of them. Blake’s a knowledge in farming far extends anything any of the other knights, combine that with Merlin’s childhood on a farm and innovative mind there were few situations the two might find challenging. 

Leon and Tristen on their part utilized most of the Alpha knights to assist in the labor-oriented task knowing the villagers will hardly be able to produce enough to eat, not to mention sell and prosper without the help.

By the time we reached the 5th village we already had a system, on the first day Merlin would treat the villagers, and Blake would supervise gathering information of the state of the living condition. Leon, Tristen, Geraint, and I would go over with the leaders about information and review the state of the village. We will then spend the next 1-3 days helping in the village in teams. I would go with Merlin between the farms that needed technical solutions for future harvests. Leon and Blake to ones that needed agricultural solutions, and Tristen will work with the knights around the village and farms for what required manual labor, and Geraint will handle the surrounding patrol routs.

Doing this did slow our progress substantially, it meant the patrol went from 4 weeks, to 7. But considering between our 4 teams we were providing both short, and long-term solutions I was perfectly fine with that. The surprising part was that the knights were perfectly fine with the labor, they understood what it meant for the villagers and never complained. I must admit, I never felt prouder to be surrounded by my men, even if one of them is a weirdo that can’t walk without falling. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Essentially things went efficiently, we finished 4/5 of the routs on our patrol, and assisted 14 villages in just over 5 weeks. Besides bandits, and a few light skirmishes the patrol went smoothly, the villages were slightly less easy. For the most part the issues were that most villages were afraid of such a powerful force of alphas coming in at once, bringing Merlin in as one of them really helped to smooth things over. Unfortunately, the same problem kept appearing, they were referring to him as a healer, no matter how often we explained he is a physician apprentice. What made matters worse was them calling him ‘Healer of the land’. He kept solving most of the issues they had because he grew up on a farm, and already had to face the same problems. Between personal experience, and the knowledge as an herbalist there was little he couldn’t fix. Merlin was right when he told me; when people don’t understand the science, they think it’s magic. If it wasn’t so dangerous, I would have laughed. 

Before continuing we stopped at a tavern for the night, after the last village, I think the men earned it, I know Merlin and Geraint certainly did. Most of the men scattered around, at my table were the team I established for the food problem, I ordered us all a round, but Merlin declined; “thanks, but after everything, I think I’ll stick to my tea.” He laughed sadly.

“I think you’re right; we don’t know yet how quickly the mead might nock you out.” Tristen said while messing his hair. Everyone laughed, even Merlin.

“don’t know about you lot, but after the last few days, I’m not sure the mead will be enough.” Geraint said while sipping his drink, can’t say I blame him. he was the one who had to sneak Merlin away from there by foot.

Merlin smiled at him, “it’s fine, you know, it was bound to happen.” I hate how accepting he is of everything, “I just find it funny that being a farmer is what almost got me killed.” He was honestly amused, what a dolt!

I was shaking my head at him, “are you kidding me? How do you find it funny.” We were all looking at him in shock. “they were building a pyre for you, despite you being with knights of Camelot!”

“and you were there to help them” Leon added quickly, “the actual accusation against you was that you were healing their people and their land.” He was outraged.

“I mean, if you think about, it is funny,” Blake was chuckling. “the suicidal idiot survived for this long to be put on a pyre for being an experienced farmer.” He looked perplexed. 

Tristen took a gulp from his drink and added, “I would have thought your mouth would get you hanged long before anything else.” As do I…

“and the experiments? Remember when he melted lord Aldiss’s carriage?” Geraint looked at us in wide eyes, Merlin was fighting a laughter while looking at me

” all I asked was for you to distract him” I scolded him.

Merlin looked at me with fake outrage, “there is just no pleasing you.” and that was that, we spent the evening shocked how Merlin lived this long. Somewhere along the 6th or 7th round we were sitting with another Alpha, him joining us was almost as bizarre as the conversation. As usual Leon and Merlin were arguing about some random poet, and the vagabond alpha joined saying they were both wrong, the three have not stopped talking since. I’ll give him that much, very few can keep up with those lunatics, he must be smart and ridiculous.

When Merlin was about to get up, the vagabond stopped him, immediately we all eyed him, he just smiled; “there are 3 alphas at the table next to the door, and two at the bar that have been consuming the same pint for over an hour while eyeing your boy.” He was smiling as if nothing happened, that sobered all of us quickly. Geraint and I immediately got closer to merlin, a hand on our sword handles, I gave out instruction to everyone. “you know, it’s simpler if I walk out and they follow me to your trap.” Merlin immediately added 

After Geraint smacked him over the head, we each took positions. Tristen went to wake the sleeping knights, Leon and Geraint moved outside to intercept any runaways; Blake went to hang out at the bar. The Vagabond and I stayed next to Merlin telling jokes. A short while after the knights were scattered, it was hardly discreet, but it was enough for them to try to make a stupid move. Unfortunately for us, the move was to signal for back up. We subdued the five quickly, while Leon and Geraint ran inside telling us we have a problem. 

Turns out the 5 we restrained are Derik’s men, a vicious war lord that tried to cut a piece for himself between Camelot and Gawant. I sent Geraint to integrate the men, so we would have some information. Merlin and Tristen, we’re working with 3 of the knights on blocking the entrances and setting traps. Blake and the vagabond, I think his name is Gawain, we’re getting the civilians out of the way. Leon and I we’re assessing our recourses, trying to come up with a strategy. Geraint quickly returned with Gawain; it seems they both had news. According to Geraint they are here for the Omega healer, Gawain on the other hand talked the owner to admitting he has a secret way out, but it’s slow, and small. 

We sent Blake, and the owner through exit to scout for possibilities, as soon as he returned, he made it clear we can get the civilians out, the tunnel leads to the barn 4 houses south. All this time Merlin was working in the kitchen creating different potions we could use, the vagabond and Tristen we’re helping him.  
It was decided Leon, Tristen, Merlin, and Gawain will remain in the inn as a distraction, and the rest of us will go through the tunnel to outflank the enemy. As soon as we sent a signal that we’re out, Tristen stepped out with Gawain (what is Leon thinking?) laughing and taunting Derik to face them. Some of the things they were shouting at him were not infuriating as much as baffling, are they drunk? After quite a few insults about his parrot? A bulky Beta walked to them, demanding they would hand over the Omega; meanwhile, Geraint and I spread our men and slowly started to take out his men quietly. 

I must admit, the distraction was working well, though even we couldn’t help but watch with horror as Gawain was speaking to him; “you can’t just demand, this is a bargain, what do you offer for us in return?” he was leaning on Tristen with so much swagger I was starting to worry.

Derik was eyeing him, “I’ll play your game, you seem reasonable men, I’ll let the two of you walk away with 15 pieces of gold each.” Does he honestly believe knights of Camelot can be bought?

Tristen laughed at him,” I take offence to that!” as you should.” Only 15? At least 50 each, he is a healer.” Wait, what? The absurd thing was that Derik seemed to be considering them. This went on for a while until they finally reached their price, in the meantime, slowly but surely the knights and I took down most of his force. 

“and what guarantee to I have that your force won’t come to after me?” does he honestly believe he can buy Merlin from my knights. At this point Derik wasn’t aware, but all that he had left were him, and 6 of his bandits, as we were standing behind them amused. 

Tristen smiled at him; “you could always confirm with my commander.” He said as he pointed behind them. The War Lord turned with so much anger I couldn’t help but chuckle. As soon as he realized that he was trapped, he launched at me. Gawain hurled at him and intercepted the dagger that almost hit me. The knights quickly apprehended the remaining of his men, that was when I noticed the vagabond was bleeding. Merlin ran out quickly from the tavern, it seemed Leon had to physically hold him back. He started treating Gawain straight away, meanwhile we were gathering all the bandits, preparing them to be taken to Camelot.

“the cut is deep, but it’s not life threatening.” And he was treating him, he asked “are there any more injured?” he was working efficiently, I’m not sure if it was Gaius’s teaching, or the constant practice we provided him, but Merlin came along way as a physician. The rest of the knights had light damages, so that was treated quickly. As for Derik and his men, as soon as we secured them, Merlin went over them and provided them the care they needed. With quite a few knights eyeing them making sure none were going to do anything stupid.

The non-combatants that were evacuated were escorted back with Blake; the owner and his staff quickly got the place back to normal. They were slightly amused that we managed to cause minimum damage to the place. After Merlin treating everyone, and gave Gawain very clear instructions for the knight, he went over the traps with the Owner of the tavern. It seemed he liked them, and preferred to keep them, he asked Merlin how to operate them, and what maintenance what need. The dolt was wandering around with him and Geraint talking about traps while drinking herbal tea.

__________________________________________________________________________________

It was decided that Leon and Blake would take the prisoners to Camelot with 7 of the knights, and I would lead the rest to finish the patrol. After a long argument Merlin insisted on continuing with us, saying the remaining 3 villages shouldn’t suffer due to one village’s action.

When we were preparing to leave in the morning, I went looking for Merlin, knowing him once he finished all his chores, he would make sure how his patient is doing. I found myself entering in a conversation I wasn’t sure I wanted to be a part off.

“you should come with us.” Merlin had his hand on his hips. He realizes that’s not how you join a patrol?

Gawain answered; “and why would I do that?”, exactly!

“other then I could continue to monitor your wellbeing.” He was staring at him unimpressed. “you’re a wanderer, and by yesterday’s actions, a fighter with a conscience” now we were both eyeing him, seeing where he was getting at. “the prince and his men are not only protecting the land but are actually working on trying to mend a lasting problem that affects the people for a very long time.” He was speaking matter factly. “I see no reason for you not to assist in the matter.”

Gawain was looking at him amused,” and what is your part in all of this?”

“for this patrol, a very experienced farm boy that happens to be his manservant.” He was pointing at me smugly; I wonder if he thinks anyone would fall that?

“Gawain laughed at that, “It feels to me your asking me, is a polite way of informing me of what’s about to happen.” I’ll say that to the men, he catches on quickly. “give me a little time to finish packing my things.” Well, I guess I have another alpha? How nice of Merlin to ask me… 

“if you even for a second mass with your bandages or open a stich there will be consequences.” Merlin told him with a raised eyebrow, and with that he left.

“isn’t he a little too educated to be a mere farm boy and a servant?” he looked at me confused.

“that is the greatest understatement you will ever say!” I was shaking my head with bemusement, then looked the men in the eye, “ if anything happens to Merlin, and my men and I discover you had something to do with it, you won’t have the pleasure of dying.” I spoked in the coldest tone I can muster. He observed me carefully and smiled; “I can respect that.” 

The rest of the patrol went on without many troubles, it took a few adjustments to the teams, but we still worked well. Gawain as it turns out was a smart addition, Merlin’s smug face was indeed annoying. As a fighter he was fierce and beyond capable, and his friendly nature made the villagers less apprehensive towards us, he even handled the how they referred to Merlin affectively. He kept having Merlin explain his solutions in laymen terms, so they understood the logic, and stopped thinking of him as anything other than an experienced farmer.

The odd thing was that he and Merlin quickly hit it off, Gawain was protective of the nincompoop, and always involved him in what ever conversation he was in, which led to Merlin seeming more carefree around him. Geraint Tristen and I were concerned, so we figured to make sure the Alpha won’t break the kids’ heart, though we did learn our lesson from the Morgana incident and cornered him without the klutz. 

We sent Merlin to with 2 of the knights to care for the horses, as we set with Gawain over a Wine skin, Geraint decided to take the lead, “so Gawain, you and Merlin seem to be getting along well.”

He smiled at that, “it’s not really that difficult.” You’d be surprised!

Tristen laughed at that, “yeh, his a good kid, have you decided what you want to do after we’re done here?” we were all quietly observing him, it was clear he could see we were after something.

“haven’t had anything planned, thought I might pass through Camelot… for how long I don’t know yet.” He was looking at the fire, as he was saying that, I’m not sure what he’s getting at…

“What do you plan to do in Camelot once you arrive?” I ask bluntly, might as well cut to the point before the dolt come back

“not sure, normally I would just spend my time at the taverns until I run out my welcoming, but Merlin keeps talking about so many things he wants me to see.” He was amused.” Something about ridiculous hounds, and horses that won’t stay put.” We all chuckled at the images that kept popping in our head. “what’s so funny?” he was looking at the three of us.

“it’s one of those things you have to see for yourself.” I answered.

He nodded his head, “you know princess…” I have actually gotten used to that ridicules nickname; Merlin is a terrible influence! “it’s rare to meet nobles that are actually worth something, I’m not sure if it means anything coming from me, but the past week with you and your man has given me some hope for your lot.” It was both touching and insulting, he keeps leaving me in that state.

“what do you mean?” might as well ask…

“well, it’s not just that you and your men truly care for the people you are charged of protecting. It’s that you look at someone like Merlin, and instead of taking advantage, you value him as one of your own.” I understand what he is trying to say, but still, we need to make sure.

“and what is someone like Merlin.” Tristen asked casually, but all three are paying close attention.

Gawain laughs, “the simple answer, an omega farmer that is aiming higher than what his birth dictated him. in reality, the most naïve genius I have ever met, that for some reason looks at us brutes, and see us as better than we actually are.” Well his not wrong. “can I speak bluntly?” you mean you haven’t so far? He seemed to read our face well enough to get the massage. “I’m assuming you lot are here to play the overprotective alphas…”

“the kid does need someone to watch his back…” Geraint eyed him.

“after spending a week around him, I couldn’t agree more… “he was shaking his head, probably remembering this morning’s incident with the well. “anyway, he and I, we’re friends, in fact he’s the first real friend I had in very long time.” He had this self-deprecating laugh. “you don’t have to trust me, to trust that I’m not dumb enough to mess that up.” 

The three of us looked at each other in understanding, the men might be a lot of things, but a fool is not one of them. I guess for now we are going to give him the benefit of the doubt. Tomorrow we reach Camelot, the rest of the knights will be there to keep an eye, what’s the worst that could happen…

It was a few minutes later that Merlin came running back with the unhinged smile he gets when his excited, “you won’t believe what I just found!!!” all 4 of us eyed him suspiciously. “remember when I was telling you about the new potion I was trying to make, it was not sparkly enough when it hit the wall, I just needed the right potency in the water…” I’m sure he did, but it’s really hard to keep up. “anyway, if the vegetation here is any indication, I think I found the answer. Want to help me make the rocks flammable?” he ran back before any off us could answer… 

Gawain got up, “this is going to be fun.” Even though I can’t disagree with him, I can’t help but worry from the mischief in his eyes. So obviously the three of us followed to supervise… if we threw any potions on random rocks it was for safety concerns and had nothing to do with how much fun it is.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading  
> this is the first time I'm publishing, and English is not my first language. comments, corrections, remarks, will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
